Jealous Much?
by and if I dream
Summary: Mark Blofis, Paul's son, is very, very mortal. Umbridge-worthy on the hating 'half-breeds' scale. But he's also very, very jealous of Percy Jackson. Vindictive, one might say. How much damage can one mortal stepbrother of Percy Jackson possibly cause? Welcome to the world of demigods, Mark Blofis- try not to blow anything up.
1. The New Girlfriend

**Jealous Much? Chapter One**

_**The New Girlfriend**_

* * *

You know that one weird kid in your class? The one that doesn't stop moving and can't speak proper English for their lives? The one that tends to disappear randomly and come back covered in blood/gold dust/both? Yeah, so do I. Actually, and unfortunately, he turned out to be my stepbrother. I'm warning you now.

Don't make friends with them. Just don't. I mean, I barely even _spoke _to my stepbrother before my life was turned upside down. That's your first warning. Here's the rest.

* * *

Really, I'm not a horribly exciting person. For example, school just let out and there I was, on the couch of my apartment, playing video games. I had just finished my freshman year and it was a huge relief to be able to sit back, relax, and murder a few zombies. Not that I really ended up killing much- I wasn't exactly _good. _

The TV beeped to let me know I had paused it by standing still for too long. I took that as an opportunity to kick off my shoes and throw them in the vague direction of my room. I winced when they hit the wall with a thump before dropping to the floor. More than once, I had left rubber marks on the walls from throwing my shoes around and it always meant that I had to dig through the Closet of Death to find the necessary supplies to fix the marks.

The Closet of Death was normal people's junk drawer, only significantly more dangerous. Before my mom left a few years ago, it had been perfectly safe, but with my dad's job as a super busy teacher at my high school and my not-so-organized lifestyle, it had quickly morphed into a minefield. We had donated most of Mom's stuff, but a few things we just couldn't let go of were shoved in the closet when we realized there was no where else to put them. Then I started putting old school papers I didn't need inside, quickly followed by various home repair items. My dad's briefcase could be shoved into one corner, if you kicked the door once or twice to shut it, but he was typically so busy that he never bothered to put it away.

Between the two of us, we had created the stereotypical bachelor's pad. It was a miracle no one had ended up in the hospital yet from tripping over something or accidentally opening the Closet.

My game beeped again, warning me that it would shut down soon. I pressed the play button and high-pitched screaming quickly burst from the speakers, mixed with the moaning of zombies.

Oops, never mind. That would be my father, pretending to be a zombie.

"Hey Dad!" I called over the game. He rolled his eyes and picked up the remote, pressing the mute button. I didn't protest- it was useless. The man spent all day controlling rowdy teenagers, such as myself.

"Hey, Mark. Good last day?" My dad dropped his bag and briefcase on the carpet with a thunk, then hung his coat on the rack. I could see him moving around from the corner of my eye as I bit my lip, concentrating on the game.

"Yeah, Dad, nice of you to ask, I had a great day," my dad mimicked with a high falsetto. He dropped into the overstuffed brown armchair next to me, turning on the lamp. Yellow light flooded the room. "Jeez, looks like a cave in here. Pause the game, by the way. I like to think I'm more entertaining than a pack of zombies and underdressed girls." I snorted, trying to hide my laughter as I pressed pause again and threw the controller on the floor.

"You aren't when you're imitating the zombies. And I don't sound like that," I complained, though I wasn't really upset. I flipped my feet onto the couch and folded my arms behind my head so I actually faced Dad. The springs groaned in protest as I shifted on the threadbare blue fabric.

"Hungry?" he asked, leaning back in his own chair and rubbing his forehead. I wasn't- they'd given out ice creams to empty out the cafeteria before summer break- but my dad made killer spaghetti, so I nodded anyway. "Good. Spaghetti?"

"Yeah," I groaned, closing my eyes but trying not to fall asleep. While the old couch felt comfortable now, I knew from nights of staying up late to study or play games that in approximately ten minutes the creaky springs would start to dig into my back. I could hear the click of the armchair as my dad put the footrest back down and walked to the kitchen. After a few moments of clattering, he spoke again.

"I've got to go somewhere tonight, Mark," he called. I sighed, relaxing into the couch. It wasn't as if my dad got out much, but I had been kind of hoping we could do something to celebrate the last day.

"Where?" I yelled back, my voice muffled by the couch. The apartment was filled with an oppressive heat, since we lived on the top floor of an older building. I couldn't make myself get up for a glass of water. It just sounded like too much work.

Dad didn't answer for a moment. "Uh, the restaurant on the corner. Perry's." I couldn't ask him another question for a moment as water gushed into the sink, drumming against the metal. I was wondering, though- why would he go to the relatively nice restaurant for a meeting with his teacher friends or whatever? We didn't really talk about it, but I knew we weren't exactly rich, and Perry's, while not expensive for most of the New York restaurant-going group, was a bit of a stretch at twenty dollars or more for a steak with a side. I'd been once a few years ago with my ex-best friend, Jacob, to celebrate winning a state swim meet. Back then he'd been my co-captain for the middle school swim team. We practiced at the same pool I used now, Goode High. But- well, our un-friendship was rather violent.

"Bit fancy," I called when the water stopped. _A glass of ice water would be really nice, _I thought as another wave of heat rolled through the apartment.

"You think your dear old dad can't handle it?" he returned. The fridge opened with the sound of a suction cup pulled off a wall. When my dad shut it again, it rattled like the gates of hell and let out a sound somewhere between "dying elephant" and "rotting whale".

"Why are you going?" Obviously he wouldn't tell me unless I was direct about it, which was sort of unusual. Normally my dad was so scatter-brained that he'd just answer any question I had without a second thought. You'd think maybe he'd actually look at permission slips or something, but I guess as a teacher he trusted I wouldn't die.

I swung my legs back over the edge of the couch and stood up, fed up with the lack of drinks in my immediate area. I shuffled over the beige, nondescript carpet in my socks and into the kitchen, managing to avoid the patch of linoleum that was always, magically, slippery. The tarnished brass handle on the cabinet spun when I yanked on it. Loose again, I figured. I grabbed a glass and held it up to the light to make sure it was clean. Disgusting, maybe, but our dishwasher had been rattling along for a while now.

"Dad?" He was bent over a pot on the stove, wooden spoon in hand as he stirred the sauce. He glanced up at me quickly before turning away again, trying to hide a smile.

"Fine! Fine!" I could hear him mumble. "Fine, alright. I'm going on a _date_. To Perry's. Is that such a problem?" he snaps. I knew he wasn't actually mad, and in concept, the idea was nice. I smirked, gulping down my water.

"No problemo, Daddy-O. Have fun with your girlfriend!" Okay, so maybe that was a teensy bit immature, but I couldn't help it. My dad, the perfect bachelor, was going on a date. "Is she pretty?" I sang, faking moony eyes and twirling around the kitchen theatrically. "Is she _gorgeous? _Do your eyes light up like _stars _when you see her?" Maybe a little more immature. On the verge of childish. At least I hadn't sung that stupid nursery rhyme about sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

My dad blushed through his stubble. "Mark Blofis! And _yes, _she's very pretty. Her name's Sally. I met her at that writing seminar last weekend." I turned away to hide my own grin under the guise of washing my glass. I might tease him about it, but Dad could do with a girlfriend. And in all honesty, I could do with- not a mother exactly. I had one of those, even if she was horrible and AWOL. A friend? No, that was cheesy. A number of names ran through my mind before I settled on one. _Someone to call Mom._

* * *

**January 18, 2016**

**Hi! This chapter was rewritten. Therefore, going forwards in the story, events may not align perfectly until I rewrite the rest of the chapters. It should be very, very close, though. Please excuse any continuity errors, then. Concrit, is, as always, WELCOME. There's plenty of Percy to come, for new readers. Thanks so much for reading and stick with me as I improve the rest of this, please!**

**Signing off,  
Dreams**

**[By the way, you can also call me Luna :) ]**


	2. Terms and Conditions May Apply

**Jealous Much? Chapter Two**

_**Terms and Conditions May Apply**_

* * *

"Mark! I'm home!" my dad called softly. It was around midnight, and he'd just come home from his date with Ms. Sally.

"Dad!" I ran over. "So?" I wiggled my eyebrows. I could tell there was something he was dying to tell me.

"Mark!" My dad was grinning wider than I'd ever seen. "I… I proposed!" he exclaimed.

"Dad! That's awesome!" I matched his grin too. "I'm assuming she said yes?" He nodded like a five year old on a sugar rush. I hugged him.

"Thanks, bud," he said softly.

"So? What's gonna happen? Are we all moving in?" I asked.

"Mark, slow down! But yes," my dad added. "We're buying a bigger apartment in her building, we're going to go look tomorrow. We figured, if it only took four months to be engaged, well, might add the home to the checked list."

"Awesome!" I said, excited. I finally got to live with a mom! But despite all the excitement, there were a few _What-Ifs _and random worries floating around. After one person's walked out on you, it's a little hard to trust a second. Especially something that happened so quickly. I mean, I had no problem with them together, but I was also sort of shell-shocked about the whole thing. It had played out so far like a Hollywood romantic montage- too good to be true.

"'Night," he whispered as he shut out the lights again. Dad headed to his room, humming softly. Anyone that could make him smiled like this was someone I was fine with- maybe. I slid under the covers, smiling but trying to keep my hands from shaking. Dad might be the one marrying Ms. Sally, but she was basically my new mom. The last one hadn't been too great.

* * *

I woke up at seven, shaking my dad awake. It had been kind of hard to sleep, the adrenaline combined with what I could only describe as terror. Not of the person, but of the idea. "Dad! Come on, aren't we supposed to be there soon?" My dad shot up, then yawned.

"I'm up, I'm up, ten more minutes..." he groaned. I shoved his shoulder again before I went to claim the first shower. By the time I was done, he threw a granola bar at me and we were out the door.

I choked down the granola bar in the elevator while Dad ran back (twice) to find his keys and his wallet. Evidently nerves aren't good for teachers. After the drive that felt like an eternity, we pulled up to East Sea, Ms. Sally's apartment, and went to her place on the fifth floor. I rang the bell and heard footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Ms. Sally standing there, along with a dark haired man I assumed was the real estate agent.

"Paul!" she said happily and hugged him, a simple diamond band flashing on her left hand. Dad kissed her cheek and she turned to me. "Mark, how are you?" she asked warmly, hugging me too.

"Excited," I said softly. I'm not great in high-pressure situations. This sort of qualified.

"So am I," she admitted. "Here's our realtor, Mr. Lavin," Ms. Sally waved the man over and he shook hands with Dad.

"Mr. Blofis, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Dad said, smiling.

"The same. Let's get going, we have eight places to visit and all of them are on short sale, so if you don't decide today they'll probably be gone by tomorrow." We all followed him to the elevators, where we headed to the second floor, apartment 0215. Mr. Lavin unlocked the door and we crowded inside.

"Sally, won't Percy want to see the new place?" Dad asked.

"I already spoke to him, he says he's fine with wherever I pick," she assured. The inside of the apartment was a bright pink with matching carpets and a reek of cigarettes. "Which definitely won't be this," she told Mr. Lavin. I agreed and we headed back to the elevators.

"Okay, that's out. Could someone go to the twelfth floor, please?" Mr. Lavin asked. I hit the button and we headed up, stepping out thirty seconds later. "Alright, it's apartment 1203," Mr. Lavin said. I found the right one and Mr. Lavin undid the latch and padlock, Dad stepping in first. The apartment was cheery but seemed small.

"How big is this one?" Ms. Sally asked.

"One bedroom, one and a half baths. Eight hundred square feet," Mr. Lavin read off his clipboard.

"This is smaller than mine!" she exclaimed.

"No on this, for sure," Dad agreed. The next apartment was on the seventh floor and reeked of cats and alcohol. Everyone shook their heads as soon as we were inside, so we went up to the twentieth floor. That apartment was way too big and expensive, as were the next three.

"Alright, last one," Mr. Lavin promised. We were all tired. "Number 0818." Ms. Sally's eyes widened slightly at that number, but I ignored it. We stepped into the apartment, which had a marine blue door and was actually really nice, with the walls painted in shades of blue and green. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms plus a nice kitchen.

"This is the one," Ms. Sally said.

"Definitely," Dad agreed. I nodded- it was really nice.

"Great, it's $350,000. The owners want it gone at any price, though, so you can have it for-" Mr. Lavin squinted at a handwritten note on his clipboard "- $275,000."

"Even better. Where do we sign?" Dad said. Mr. Lavin pointed it out and they both signed the paper, which Mr. Lavin took and handed them the keys.

"Good luck, everyone. I hope you like your new place!" Mr. Lavin left.

* * *

"So, we need to move all the stuff up here before we can sell our own," Ms. Sally mused. "Let me call Percy, he'll bring some friends to help." We headed back to Ms. Sally's apartment, where cookies were waiting. Dad and I munched on them while Ms. Sally called Percy. She came back five minutes later. "He's bringing maybe five people to help," she assured us. "They'll be here soon." About fifteen minutes later, the door swung open to a six people arguing.

"You don't stab it, you slice!" one muscular girl argued.

"No, Clarisse, you definitely stab," a gorgeous blonde said. Clarisse glared at her until a tall guy with tan skin and black messy hair cleared his throat.

"Come on, guys, let's go," he said, leading them in. Dad and I stared in shock. Stab? Slice? What were they talking about?

"Percy!" Ms. Sally got up and ran over to the tall boy, engulfing him in a hug_. So that's Percy_, I mused. He was admittedly extremely handsome, much more so than me, as were the people that surrounded him.

"Hey, mom," he said tiredly. "Who's this?" Ms. Sally turned and saw me staring.

"Oh! Percy, this is Mark, Paul's son. Mark, this is my son Percy," she beamed happily. Percy stepped forwards and crushed my hand in a handshake, but it didn't seem purposeful, just as if he was incredibly strong.

"Nice to meet you. I see you've met my mom's cookies?" Percy laughed.

"Same to you, and I have. They're amazing!" I replied. Percy seemed cool.

"Trust me, we know," the blonde rolled her eyes. "Cookies and his mom, I swear it's all he talks about!" Percy clasped his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Annabeth! You know you like the cookies too!" he accused.

She grinned. "Yup, I do," Annabeth told him as she took a huge bite out of a cookie she'd taken from the platter somehow. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, this is Annabeth, that's Clarisse, that's Grover, the two idiots over there are Connor and Travis Stoll, and that's Thalia." Percy pointed to each one. Grover had crutches and curly hair, Connor and Travis looked absolutely evil with their matching grins that said 'Watch out or else you'll be missing something,' and Thalia had choppy black hair with a silver circlet on her head and a Death to Barbie shirt.

"Thalia!" Ms. Sally exclaimed. "I thought you were with Art- away?"

Thalia hugged her. "Nah, gotta keep track of Kelp Head here. We're at ca- school, so I tagged along." Ms. Sally nodded understandingly and I wondered what they had cut out of their sentences. They both seemed to understand completely- like they were hiding something. Ms. Sally didn't seem like the type to hide anything, though.

"Hey! What about me?" a voice yelled from the direction of Percy's room.

"Death Breath!" Thalia exclaimed, the evil grin scaring me a touch. She ran over to a boy that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He wore black clothes and was paler than a corpse.

"Urgh, get off!" the boy said.

"Nico, you came too?" Ms. Sally said happily, walking over and hugging him. He looked pained.

"Only because I heard there were cookies involved," Nico said solemnly. He seemed younger than the others.

"Percy, I know Nico, but how do you know the others?" Dad asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, Travis, Connor, and Clarisse are from school. Grover's my best friend, Thalia's my cousin and Nico's too, and Annabeth…" he trailed off. Annabeth smirked. "Um, she's my best friend too!" he amended quickly.

"I may be an eternal maiden but even I know you two should be together," Thalia teased. Okay. Slow down. Who refers to themselves as an _eternal maiden_? This is the 21st century. Percy flushed red and smacked Thalia's arm. She faked pain, then punched him back. It looked like an all-out battle was about to erupt, judging by the looks on their faces.

"Pinecone Face!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Lightning Girl!"

"Fish Boy!"

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled. The air seemed electrified. "Last time you fought, you nearly blacked out the city," she reminded.

"Um, how?" I asked nervously. All three suddenly eyeballed each other and Ms. Sally changed the topic.

"Anyway, how about we get going?"

"Finally," Clarisse grumbled. "I do not need to be in Prissy's presence any longer than necessary."

"Love you too Clarisse!" Percy yelled. My dad and I shared a look. Percy had some weird friends and family. "Also, Stolls, take something and I'll set Mrs. O' Leary on you."

"Perce!" One of them complained.

"Come on, man!" the other whined. Percy just grinned.

"Let's start with this room," Ms. Sally decided. With the ten of us working, we were finished packing everything by eight at night, what with stopping for snacks. Admittedly, Percy and his friends did the most work, as they were all abnormally strong, even Grover.

"Percy, can everyone stay and we'll finish tomorrow?" Ms. Sally asked. I was glad, because I was exhausted.

"Perce, there's still so much we need to do," Annabeth fretted.

"We've run through it with Beckendorf plenty already," he reassured her. "Just one more day?" he pleaded.

"Alright, we'll stay," Annabeth announced. Clarisse groaned.

"It's not like you can get back, Clarisse," Percy reminded her.

"I know. I'm afraid that spending more than twelve hours in direct contact with you will make your wimpy qualities rub off on me," she said, dead serious. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Mom, we'll camp out on the couch and floor and stuff," Percy told her. She nodded.

"Mark, do you want to stay with them or use Percy's room?" Ms. Sally asked.

"I'll take Percy's room," I decided. These kids scared me. I followed Dad and Ms. Sally to Percy's room, listening to the teens in the living room banter and tease each other about who knows what. _Oh_, I realized, _I left my phone in there._ I hopped out of Percy's bed, which was a bit odd, to say the least, and walked back into the living room. Nico and Thalia were arguing, Annabeth and Percy were watching a movie, and Clarisse was chasing the Stolls and Grover while covered in shaving cream. I laughed at that, until she turned and shot a glare at me that could probably incinerate me.

"Hey, Mark," Percy greeted me. "What's up?"

"I just left my phone," I told him, grabbing it off the table. He nodded and turned back around, ignoring the chaos around him. Clarisse ran past with something that looked like a baseball bat while the Stolls laughed. I hurried back, passing Ms. Sally's room, which she was sharing with Dad. More than a bit awkward, to say the least. I heard whispers from inside, something about gods, and I dismissed it until I heard Percy's name. I could only hear scraps over the noise outside, but what I heard made me question Ms. Sally's sanity.

"Percy's dad-"

"A god, yes, but-"

"-exist-"

"-unfortunate-"

"-war-"

"-maybe-"

"-dead-" I hurried off, wondering what they were hiding.


	3. Meeting The Definition Of Insane

**I AM SORRY PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY I PROMISE! Also, this is nearly 3,000 words. So ha! Two or three normal update's worth, took up seven pages in Word in 11 pt Calibri! I will try to update everything else tonight too, but I need a one shot idea for Mortals Meet the Seven. **

**On with the show!**

Mark Blofis' POV

"Rise and shine, everyone!" My dad knocked on the door of Percy's room, where I was sleeping. "Mark!"

I groaned. "Dad! I'm going!" I could almost see the smile on his face in my mind's eye.

"Good! Breakfast in ten, then we need to buy school supplies!" I pulled my covers back over my head, contemplating actually getting up. "Mark!" Of course he'd wait until I actually got up. I shoved my covers aside and got up, tossing on a spare outfit Ms. Sally had put on the foot of my bed. I already heard Percy's friends shouting and generally making a ruckus. Yes, I said ruckus. I may be a teenage guy, but I'm educated. I opened the door to see the two brothers- Cody and Thomas? Colin and Tommy?- backed into a corner by Clary-whatever, who was holding what looked to be a baseball bat. Out of curiosity, I wandered near them.

"You punks! I told you, touch Maimer and I'll gut you like a fish!"

"Clarisse, chill," Grover yelled.

Clarisse waved her baseball bat in the general direction of Grover. "Shut it, Goat Boy!" Ms. Sally came out of the kitchen carrying plates of bright blue waffles, took one look at Clarisse, and went back to the kitchen, smirking.

"CLARISSE LA RUE YOU ARE A DEAD CHILD OF WAR!" Percy screamed from his spot on the couch next to Thalia and Annabeth. "You scared away my mom and her food!" Clarisse turned around and looked horrified, then socked each of the boys in the gut and ran to the kitchen, returning moments later with a large plate of blue waffles.

"I've got my food!" she shouted smugly, settling into an open chair. "Oh, wait. Hades, we didn't sacrifice last night. Anyone got a convenient brazier?" Okay, that I had to ask about.

I scooted carefully closer to the group. "What are you sacrificing? Why?" Everyone looked up, seemingly like they were all about to start talking about the weather.

"Um," Annabeth began.

"It's, sorta,"

"Well,"

Ms. Sally opened the door again from the kitchen, saving them. "Clarisse, dear, no need to do that outside CHB. If there was, Percy would be long dead." Clarisse looked relieved.

"Good," she grunted. "Ar- Dad's mad at me for losing the char- bike he got me."

"Long story," Annabeth promised when she saw me staring. Ms. Sally handed out plates to everyone and we all dug in.

"You know, Percy," one of the brothers started.

"We were gonna prank you, but your mom's food's so good that we don't wanna get kicked out," the second finished, with a loud burp at the end. Percy grinned.

"MOM!"

"What, Percy?" Ms. Sally yelled back.

"Your food stopped the Stolls from pranking! Alert Oly- the news!" he finished hastily. Why did they keep cutting off their sentences? What on earth were they hiding?

"Great, Percy. Finish up, please," Ms. Sally called back, walking into the room just as she finished and collecting plates. Annabeth immediately jumped up and started helping.

"Aww, Annie, helping her future mother in law!" Thalia teased. Mother in law? I was the one who'd be dating Annabeth!

Annabeth glared at her, looking like she was contemplating the knives as weaponry. "Thalia, you better hope you get turned into another tree if I kill you, because you are so dead." I decided not to ask about the whole another-tree-thing.

Ms. Sally cleared her throat, grinning. "Anyway, we hired some movers to take the rest of the stuff up to the new place, so everyone's free to go. Have some cookies though, before you do, or Percy'll eat them all and won't be able to do anything!" Percy pouted like an immature two year old at that. Everyone laughed, except for Clarisse, who sighed in relief.

"Finally!" Clarisse muttered, making it sound like a curse. "Sorry, Ms. Sally, but your son's wimpiness is rubbing off!"

"No problem, Clarisse, dear, I completely understand." Percy glared at Clarisse and his mom while I noticed my dad watching amusedly.

"Aww, is ickle Percykins upset?" Thalia cooed.

"Poor Seaweed Brain," Annabeth added, poking him playfully. He groaned and threw his arms over his head.

"Anyway, thanks, Ms. Sally," Grover interjected, smirking at Percy. "Argus is here, so we'd best be off. Nico, go play with ghouls or whatever you've been doing lately."

"I swear, Grover, I'll turn you into mistletoe when I kill you!" Nico grumbled, ambling into the shadowy darkness of Percy's room.

Grover yelped. "Not mistletoe! That plant is a demon!"

"Where'd he go?" I wondered aloud.

Percy's eyes grew wide. "Um, the fire escape?"

"Okay," I said, almost to myself.

"Well, everyone, let's go," Grover encouraged, leading the others out. "Thalia, go on and do your maiden-y things." Thalia punched him. "You maidens are so annoying, but so into nature!" he mumbled. Thalia punched him again, then hugged Annabeth and turned to Percy, glaring.

"I swear to the gods, Perseus, if you hurt her, I'll get the Hunt after you," she threatened.

"Love you too, Pinecone Face! And anyway, doesn't Lady Art- you know what I mean- sort of not completely hate me?"

Thalia looked horrified. "Perseus Jackson, I'll murder you!" She poked his chest with one black tipped nail and Percy jumped like he'd been electrocuted.

"Thals, relax," Annabeth warned, pushing each of them hard in the chest. Thalia softened for a heartbeat, then the scowl returned.

"I'm warning you!" She poked Percy again and suddenly the glass of icewater that had been sitting next to him was all over her. Thalia stormed out, muttering in a different language.

"Jeez, Thalia, you're almost as bad as Blackjack's buddy Mario!"

"Perseus!" she screamed from the hallway. "SO. DEAD." Percy smirked.

"You know you love me!"

"I swear to the gods, I'll take my father's bolt and electrocute you!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled. Thalia ran back, looking chagrined.

"Sorry, Annie. But blame Percy!"

"Hey!" Percy stood up and another glass of water seemed to be magically dumped on Thalia.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Annabeth shouted. They did, which surprised me. "Thalia, go see to the Hunt. Percy, you say another word and I'll gut you like a fish. I might even let Clarisse help." At that, Clarisse grinned like the devil incarnate. "Grover, I'm sure Argus is waiting." Grover nodded and hugged her and Percy quickly, then led everyone else out. "I'll be back on the weekend, tell Mr. Brunner, alright?" Annabeth reminded him. "I might even let Percy come." Percy grinned.

Grover turned around to reply. "Okay, Annabeth! See you!"

"Hold it, Grover," Percy stood up. "Stolls, get over here!" Both of them grinned like maniacs, but rushed over. "Seriously? You don't even look sorry? Give me back my wallet, Rip- my pen, Annabeth's money, Paul's keys, my mom's pen, Lamer, and Grover's pipes!"

"You took Lamer?" Clarisse bore down on the boys, who waved meekly, emptying their pockets to reveal all the items mentioned, plus Clarisse's baseball bat, which I had no idea how they'd hidden.

"Perce, you're no fun," one of them whined, handing over the stuff.

Percy smiled widely, holding out his hands. "Yeah, well, you're lucky Nico's gone or I'd have him send Mrs. O' Leary! Oh, you also owe Mark his wallet." The taller one passed me my brown wallet, which I snatched and pocketed. As soon as they'd given everything back, they ran off, following the others.

"So, let's be off!" Ms. Sally said brightly. "Annabeth, dear, where are you attending school?"

"Oh, I'm headed to some prep school with Katie and a few others that want if we win this summer," she muttered, fiddling with a pencil that looked a bit sharp to be any normal pencil. Percy gently pulled it out of her grasp and slipped it into her pocket, where she immediately placed her hand back on the eraser end. I noticed they were both careful not to touch the pencil's tip or sides aside from a small area that they gripped- exactly like one would handle a knife, except it wasn't.

Ms. Sally nodded quickly. "Do you need school supplies?"

"I suppose so," Annabeth said.

Percy cheered. "Yes! Wise Girl's coming along!" Annabeth shot him a look and he blushed, Ms. Sally grinning knowingly.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Ms. Sally told them, causing them both to blush. "And you two best hurry up and get together, I may or may not have some drac- money on this!"

Percy looked wounded. "Mom!"

"Just teasing," she amended quickly, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Come on, Paul, let's go!" I saw my dad come out of the kitchen, looking a bit furtive. Ms. Sally sighed. "Paul, I promise Thalia won't electrocute you! She only does that to Percy!" My dad grinned sheepishly and picked up his keys.

"On that happy note, let's be off," he said quickly, opening the door. Percy and Annabeth ran out, each of them blushing furiously. I followed them down to the elevators, where they were bickering about who knows what. I exited as soon as the doors opened on the first floor and rushed to the car, grabbing the window seat so I wouldn't have to be between them. Annabeth squished into the tiny middle, complaining loudly, and I wondered how exactly Percy thought it was polite to make the pretty girl squeeze into the middle.

"Seaweed Brain, I hate you right now," Annabeth muttered, buckling carefully and settling into her seat.

"I should be offended but I know it's just your mom rubbing off on you!" Percy teased, tugging on a lock of her hair. I wished I could do that, her hair smelled amazing, like lemons and flowers. I sat back and stared out the window to the rather gloomy New York scene, a heavy summer rain falling. Twenty minutes later, we finally reached the store. I jumped out, tired of Percy and Annabeth's pointless bickering about their parents, horses and owls, weird stuff like that. I ran into the store so I wouldn't get too wet and waited for everyone else. Annabeth and Percy came in last, perfectly dry.

"How are you dry still?" I asked them. Percy cursed and suddenly they were soaked through like the rest of us.

"Um, we were wet the whole time, must have been a trick of the light," Annabeth told me smoothly. I narrowed my eyes but she glared right back, then marched off with Percy in tow to the school section. I found them there, Annabeth carefully selecting supplies off a list she held while Percy simply tossed anything he found in blue into the basket. Annabeth's basket was filled with gray items and things with owls on them, along with a pack of standard yellow pencils, an artist's sketchbook, and fancy artist's sketch pencils. I pulled my own list out of my pocket and started filling my own basket. Thirty six pencils, a ruler, a calculator, eight notebooks, twelve folders, three composition books, the list went on. When I finally finished, I found Annabeth yelling at Percy about getting too much of one item and no pencils at all.

"I just want them in blue! Is that so hard?" Percy complained, tossing a pack of yellow pencils in anyway.

"Deal with it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him. "Also, you lost last time I raced you so you can carry the baskets." Percy muttered something about stupid nymphs and picked up the baskets, then raced after Annabeth, who'd found books on architecture in with the textbooks and was rapidly flipping through them. She noticed Percy leaning over her shoulder and poked him. "Perce, none of these are right! That's a Greek style, Greco-Roman doesn't count! They're nothing alike! That column is Doric, that's not a foyer, that's a-" She kept going, pointing out all the flaws in the entire book.

"Hold up, Wise Girl. I'm sure they didn't purposely get it wrong, they're mom's just not yours," he soothed. She kept flipping through the books, muttering darkly, until a blonde haired boy with the same eyes as her started sneaking up on her. She slammed the book shut and replaced it back on the shelf, then spun around to face the boy, hands on her hips. She looked fierce and strong and powerful and wow, I needed to get ahold of myself.

"Malcolm! You do realize I knew you were there?" she told him, glaring.

"Well, yes, but I have a bet for twenty dollars with the Stolls that I can't sneak up on you and surprise you, so I keep trying," he explained, staring right back, which shocked me because not even Percy did that.

"Seriously, Malcolm?" Annabeth scolded. "You do realize the odds on that? You're a child of the wisd- of a professor!" Malcolm looked a bit sheepish.

"I know," he muttered. Annabeth rolled her eyes then hugged him. "What are you doing here, besides spying on me like the creepy stalker brother that you are?"

"First, I can't believe you hang around with him, honestly," he accused, gesturing to Percy.

Percy crossed his arms playfully. "Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

"Yes, well, I don't like that you're here. Anyway, you know we just got a ton of new campers, and they used up all the architecture stuff in class, plus we're out of notebooks, so I figured I'd get some here."

Annabeth looked furious. "In ONE day of class?" Malcolm nodded. "Did they touch my stuff? Especially if anyone touched my laptop..." she trailed off, doing what I assumed was cursing in another language.

"I promise they didn't, I told them I'd let you gut them when you came back," Malcolm assured casually, browsing through the racks of notebooks to his right. "Anyway, along with Percy, who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Mark Blofis, Percy's stepbrother," I offered, holding out a hand. Malcolm shook it with more of that bone crushing force that seemed completely unintentional.

"Nice to meet you, Mark, I'm Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother," he said, returning to the notebooks.

I was perplexed. "Half brother?"

"Um, a long story," Percy said quickly. "Anyway, bye Malcolm, let's go, Wise Girl, Mark."

"Goodbye, Percy. Oh, Tyson stopped by and cleaned your cabin, so when Silena did inspection you actually didn't fail for once," Malcolm stood up and waved Percy and Annabeth goodbye. "Also, Annabeth, if you need help with anything, IM me, okay? Mr. Brunner told me that if I ran into you, Percy, I was supposed to tell you that Beckendorf wants you on constant alert too, for, you know," he finished vaguely. Percy nodded grimly.

"Well, if I don't make it through that, I suppose I won't need the school supplies," he said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"You talk like you're going to die, what's going on?" I questioned suddenly.

"Oh, um, just a big paintball war between to rival camps this summer," Percy replied a bit too quickly. Annabeth snorted and Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"This, Annabeth, is why you really shouldn't hang around with him!" Malcolm teased. "Well, bye for real this time, I guess. Percy, please don't, you know, destroy anything we need when you're out, alright?"

Percy grinned slightly, lightening the mood. "D' you need a cruise ship full of monsters, Malcolm?" I gasped.

"You're destroying a CRUISE SHIP?"

Percy clapped a hand over my mouth. "What are we, terrorists? No, it's an expression. A cruise ship full, you know, a lot, of monsters, which are our rivals." I shook his hand off and glared at him.

"Fine, but it still sounds suspicious," I muttered, mostly to appease my ego. "Let's go." I grabbed my stuff and left, hearing the two sets of footsteps follow me to the cashiers where Dad and Ms. Sally were waiting. We paid and left, turning on the radio on the way home.

_"__Freak storm system sweeps U.S., awful tornadoes killing hundreds, hurricanes expected in the East, be on alert…"_ the radio droned on in the storm, crackling a few times when lightning struck in the background. I heard a gasp and something that sounded like gibberish coming from the two next to me until I realized it was another language.

I heard Ms. Sally speak up. "Percy, it's not your fault, listen, okay? He would have escaped whatever you did or didn't do. The mountain's erupted several times since, anyway, and scientists said it was unrelated to what happened." Percy sighed heavily.

"Mom, you know I can't just not blame myself. People are dying!" He sounded like he was about to cry, and also like the storms were his fault, which was completely untrue, That'd be impossible, right? The radio's voice came back suddenly.

_"__This storm is supposedly related to the Mt. St. Helen's eruption last year, which displaced millions temporarily from their homes, destroying several thousand. That's your weather news for today, August fifth, at one PM in New York City." _


	4. Please Tell Me He's Gone

**I'm a nice author, so another update! Plus review responses, I missed them last chapter since I was in a rush to update.**

**Cheetah2613- I'm following TLO timeline for this so far, trying to be as true to the real series as possible, just as if Rick added a son for Paul. (I promise I'm not Rick though!). So right now, it's August fifth, approximately ten days before the battle. It starts on the fifteenth or fourteenth, right?**

**XxAbyssalDragonxX- I'm glad I did too!**

**FateOfChaos- Thank you!**

**Caskett100fan- Thanks! Mark is a bit of a jerk, I agree. Of course, he starts out being quite sweet and respectful, but he becomes envious very quickly, obviously, and without any true reason.**

**Goddess of Sea-Wisdom- Thank you! The first chapter was the same year as BotL but now it's the TLO book time, yes. If that made any sense at all… I'm probably going to continue it through BOO, but I've yet to determine when Mark will learn about the demigods; maybe he won't! Muhaha. Maybe I am more like Rick than I thought.**

**Bbb- Wow, thank you! For ideas, I have a list on my phone in Notes of every single thing I want to write about, so I add as I read stories. I mean, here's an example of some of the stuff I may or may not write in the future, directly from my notes on my phone-**

**Paul and Sally have a kid who hates Percy and doesn't know who he actually is (That'd be this story, with a few minor changes!)**

**Leo fixes some mortal's stuff and makes it all Leo-y**

**Will Solace plays doctor (Don't even ask where this came from, I don't know)**

**Percy washes Arion's mouth out with soap (Again, see above)**

**All in all, I'm a quite odd child, to say the least. Not that I am a child, but you get the point. **

**Stephane- Maybe, maybe not. I've got several versions of that situation written actually, but I won't tell you which I like best! They range from the gods announcing themselves on mortal news to Mark never finding out to Mark finding weapons somewhere…****but I'm not telling!**

**Hercule- This will be through BOO**

**On with the show!**

**Mark's POV**

I was still confused nine days later about the whole Percy-Mt. St. Helens thing, but no one else said anything, so I'd given it up. It was a normal day, I guess, until she showed up. I got up, ate Ms. Sally's delicious food, went back to bed, ate, finally actually got up, and so on. I sat down on the couch with my Xbox controller when Percy sprinted in.

"Hey! No! Don't play video games!" he shouted, practically ripping my controller away.

I made a grab for it, but he tossed it back in the bin. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, um, you see, electronics, um, aren't healthy?" Just then, I saw a redhead walk in.

"Really, Percy? I see why you're called Kelp Head. And Seaweed Brain. Honestly. Anyway, I just got off my street art project, let's go to the beach, please?" Hold the parade. Percy had a girlfriend? And he was leading Annabeth on? Not cool!

"Percy, why are you flirting with Annabeth all the time if this is your girlfriend? Annabeth deserves better than a cheating, lying jerk!" Rachel looked a bit pensive, but Percy was furious.

"Neither of them are my girlfriend, Mark! Friends! P-h-r-e-n-d-s!" Rachel burst into laughter.

"Perce, it's f-r-i-e-n-d-s, not whatever you just spelled. I mean, I know your issues, but honestly!" She tugged on the hem of a paint splattered shirt, that action uncovering her slight insecurity at being called just a friend. Or that's what I assumed.

"Rachel, you should have heard Annabeth try to spell Cyclops our second qu- year at camp!" he defended himself.

"Annabeth's a genius. Not a good comparison, Kelp Head. Let's go." Rachel yanked on his arm. "Hey, you're Mark, right?" I nodded, still laughing internally at the fact Percy couldn't spell friends. "Tell Paul and Sally we'll be back and Percy's taking Paul's car. It's fine, trust me." Like I could trust this weirdo, but I nodded anyway. Rachel yanked Percy out the door, swiping the keys on the way. I noticed a blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of her pocket. Who carries around a hairbrush? I settled back in to play my Xbox until they came back, when I could question Rachel further.

Five hours later, a frantic Rachel came back, alone, and rushed Ms. Sally and Dad into a spare room to talk. I pressed my ear against the crack in the doorframe.

"Gone. With Beckendorf," Rachel said shortly.

I heard Ms. Sally gulp slightly. "To- to do the mission?" I assumed Rachel had nodded, because I heard a soft sigh, then what sounded like crying. "I'm just so worried- so worried he won't come back!"

"Same," Rachel replied quietly. "Paul, Blackjack kinda landed on your hood, so…" Dad sighed.

"So long as he makes it back, Rachel. As long as he makes it back, I don't care if I have to buy a whole dealership worth of cars," Dad told her. I heard a chair slide back and shot into my room just as the door opened. Rachel hugged Ms. Sally and left, while Dad and Ms. Sally settled on the couch with a box of tissues. I decided there was no way I could eavesdrop safely, so I sat in my room in the new apartment. I'd painted it the day we moved in, from lurid pink to a green the same color as my favorite football team. I covered it in posters and had stuff everywhere, but I liked it. It was a home for me.

I woke up the next to Percy and that goth boy, Nico, sleeping in the living room. How they got there, I had no idea. Ms. Sally and Dad came out of their room, eyes ringed red. Ms. Sally saw Percy, though, and almost screamed. She ran over and hugged him.

"Percy, Percy," she cried softly. Percy woke up and smiled, then hugged her back.

"Hey, Mom, I'm alive," he joked. Not exactly something to joke about, if you ask me. Ms. Sally laughed through the tears and Percy sat up, leaving space for his mom to sit. "What time is it?"

"Percy, nice to see you again, though we'll have to discuss car usage rules," Dad teased him. Percy groaned. "Anyway, it' s nine in the morning ."

"No, no, no, no, Hades, someone get me a glass of water to wake up Nico please?" Percy said in one breath. Dad quickly poured a cup of water and handed it to Percy, who tilted a small amount onto Nico's back. He jolted up and smacked Percy, nearly sending the cup flying.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm gonna kill you." The sight of the damp Goth glaring at Percy almost made me laugh. "But Aunt Sally, if you could get Mark to leave please, we need to talk." I took that as my cue and went back to my room. Why wasn't I ever included in anything? Why was I the extra? As I had the day before, I pressed my ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"I need your blessing, Mom."

"Oh, Percy. It's the Styx, it's the Achilles' Curse. What if you die? I can't lose you!"

"Sally, it sounds like Percy is doing something brave and noble. I wish I had the courage to do that," my dad said, almost so quiet I couldn't hear him. They went back and forth for about five more minutes until Ms. Sally agreed.

"Percy, I give you my blessing. But please come back to me."

"I promise, Mom. Goodbye." With that, footsteps retreated to the door. Percy was gone.

**Short, I know, but I needed a bit of a filler. **


	5. A Nice Encounter With Deadly Weapons

**Back! I'm focusing on this story for the moment, but I will try to update DAD later today. Also, new title ideas for that? I really despise the title. Anyway, enjoy! Send suggestions! Do things! Don't know where I was going with that.  
Review Responses:**

**Someone not important: Haha! Trust me, no parallels intended there though!**

**The 379****th****Hero: Yup!**

**chewie7876: Thanks!**

**Water-an'-Wisdom: Here's that update! I like that idea- it might even show up in this story later on!**

**Winterlover6: Haha I don't like Mark either and he's my character!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!  
(PS, I'm making that my tagline thingy)**

**Mark's POV**

As soon as I heard the door close, I left my room and took my dad's laptop, opening a search page.

"What-is-the-Achilles-curse-?" I muttered to myself as I typed in the words, hitting ENTER. I pulled up the first page I could find, about a Greek warrior named Achilles who was dipped in the River Styx by his mother. It sounded exactly like what Percy had said, except his mother gave him her blessing. Maybe it was some sort of elaborate joke or something, but I didn't think so. I kept searching and found no other mention of it, except that the guy had died from an arrow through the ankle. Seriously, couldn't they come up with a better way for him to die when they wrote that myth? Honestly, he should have been shot through the heart, something cool, bashed over the head, thrown into flaming lava, wait, no. He should have been forced to live with Percy Jackson! That would have been a good death, entertaining, but nooo. Stupid myth writers had to make him get shot in the ankle. I shut the laptop and returned it to Dad's desk, then headed to grab lunch from Ms. Sally. Weirdly, though, there was no food cooking in the kitchen. Ms. Sally always had something ready. Maybe she went out to get something? I decided to at least do something, maybe I could look for my phone cord. When we moved everything, it got lost. I figured it might have been put in Percy's room, so I headed over to his door, which was next to mine. His room was about the same size, but Ms. Sally had painted it blue for Percy, since he'd disappeared again soon after we moved in. The room was a disaster, which I was rather surprised by. I mean, he slept, like, once in here before leaving again for "Camp". As soon as I took a step in, I tripped over a- what was that? It looked like a yardstick- no, a spear. No, my mind was playing tricks on me. It was a yardstick, I decided. I carefully picked it up and put it to the side, except as soon as I picked it up the end grew suspiciously pointy. Weird. Percy was weird. He needs a warning sign for his door, I mused, carefully shifting through piles of stuff. There was no sign of my phone cord, he probably stole it or something. Jerk. Maybe one of his friends took it. The one place I hadn't looked, though, was his closet. I reached over a mound of clothes and yanked open the door. I heard metal clanging inside and glittering bronze fell to the floor as the door opened, a spiked thing nearly impaling my foot.

"Argh!" I leapt back, but my foot was fine- like nothing had touched it. I picked up a small knife off the ground and touched the point to see if it was sharp, but it passed right through my hand. I flung it away and raced out, screaming internally, only to see Ms. Sally and Dad lying on the ground- and it looked like they were dead. I felt woozy, like I could use a thousand year nap, but I stumbled over to where they lay, managing to turn off the stove knobs before collapsing to the floor, aimless thoughts drifting through my mind. I felt like a voice was whispering in my head.

_Sleep, mortal. Sleep forever through the power of a god. Sleep forever, knower of Perseus._

**So if you're wondering why he could see the weapons, the Mist was disappearing slightly with Hecate's powers focused on keeping mortals away and attacking Olympus. That's what I'm going with, anyway. Short chapter, but that's what I'm going with.**


	6. Can He Be Dead Now?

**Back! Enjoy!**

**Review Responses:**

**There are a lot of reviews, so I'll address general concerns.**

**1\. Mark may or may not get to know the truth, that'd be plot and that's something a good author never reveals!  
2\. Mark is getting suspicious, but it's not because of anyone's carelessness really. Mark is supposed to be the respectful, polite, good child; would you expect him to listen at doors and intrude into people's rooms? Also, the Mist should have protected Percy from incidents like this with the weapons and all but currently Hecate is messing around with it, so it's none of their fault.**

**3\. Yes, Mark is a nasty human being. Rather reminds me of Octavian, personally.**

**4\. Paul and Sally should be in the car, we're getting there. I always imagined that they didn't see the lights until later in the battle and some of the magic had faded from the city, allowing Sally, as a clear sighted mortal, to wake up, and somehow she got Paul up.**

**5\. This is in The Last Olympian, folks. Not BotL. TLO. TLO. Say it together now! TLO! TLO! Anyways, back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

A fog cleared from my mind as the piercing wail of a fire alarm filled the apartment. I sat bolt upright on the tile floor where I had collapsed, rubbing the knot on my head. I knew I'd heard something important before I fell asleep, something that by all normal rights shouldn't have happened, but I couldn't remember. Stupid, stupid. I pulled myself up, hanging onto the edge of the counter for balance, tottering a bit. Over the wail of the alarm, I heard crashes and clangs from outside and looked out the window. The streets were full of people, rushing towards the Empire State Building, which was I assumed where the commotion was coming from. Dark storms blazed and swirled over the skyscrapers, flashes of light erupting and reflecting from the base of the tall building. Glowing lights flickered by the top, blue and silver flying in and out. I raced out of the apartment, wondering where my dad was. My dad and Ms. Sally, they were gone. Maybe they'd gone to see what the fuss was; maybe they were part of it. Knowing how odd Percy was, probably not too farfetched, I thought bitterly. I decided not to take the elevator, so I raced down eight flights of stairs, my only potential weaponry my key. I ran towards the noise, huffing and puffing after a few blocks. The chattering crowd swept me along, mutters of terrorism and another 9/11 whispering through the mass of humans like wind. No matter how bitter I was, I was worried about my dad. When I finally reached the edge of the mass of humanity, I shoved forwards, muttering pardons and excuses. People glared at me, an officer shoving me back, telling me it wasn't a place for a kid.

"My dad!" I called and ran away from him, nearly crying. I would kill Percy Jackson for this, I knew deep down he was involved. I finally reached the front of the crowd and shoved through the last person until I hit a wall, an invisible wall that shimmered. Beyond it I could only see hundreds of indistinct shapes shifting and moving, but it didn't stop the screams and cries and that voice I'd grown up listening to.

"Hope that was a monster I just killed!" He was alive! Alive, and someone would be explaining this to me. Or else. I relaxed slightly, just enough that I didn't feel like a bit of glass ready to crumble. I heard the wail of another siren over the crowd and an officer's megaphone.

"Everyone back away from the barrier. Back away!" Everyone shifted backwards, mutters and shouts echoing through the crowd, people shoving to stay in the front. As I looked more closely, I noticed craters carved into the asphalt, blood spatters, and a body. The body of a young boy, no more than thirteen. Glassy eyes that sparkled pale blue stared blankly upwards and my world collapsed into those eyes. I heard a woman scream as she noticed the body, lying in a pool of blood with a hole in his chest. He wore jeans and sneakers and one of those shirts Percy always had. How? How was he involved with something like this? So many questions. The boy's blond hair was shot through with rusty streaks of blood and what appeared to be a very shiny bronze colored bike helmet sat askew on the back of his head. An officer came charging through, pushing me aside and carefully examining the body. I tore away my gaze to listen to the awful, terrified screams. More bodies, more death. A fierce looking girl around my age, dark hair loose and an angry expression on her face, eyes shut. Another girl but a few feet away, this one wearing all black. By her arm, a flag with one of those old farm tool things, a curved blade on a long handle, embroidered on it lay covered in the girl's blood, two boys behind her in matching gear. The crowd stampeded backwards, shifting with the abject terror, when the screams from the barrier started cutting off slowly, much fewer now, as if everyone had left or died. I settled to wait, next to a family with several small children, all staring open eyed, but with their parent's hands over their eyes.

The police dropped dark cloths over the bodies, until the ground was covered as far back as the bridges and the rivers with black lumps. Suddenly a roar came from the rivers and a swirling tornado appeared, taller than the skyscrapers around us. We ran for cover, lighting flashing as the clouds turned green. Forty foot waves churned the shores, ones we could see over the buildings. I huddled under an awning, too shocked to speak as a wave the height of the Empire State swallowed the black tornado, leaving dark storm clouds shifting across the sky, which was the color of tar, as the wave crashed on the shores. I stood still, watching with incomprehension as I heard water race across the streets, even from where I stood. An hour, two hours, three. Then the barrier of shifting mist disappeared.

I surged forwards before anyone could stop me, racing to the door of the Empire State. More blood and rubble littered the ground here and I could hear people shouting for me to get back, to come back to safety. I didn't listen, tripping over stones. Just as I slid to a stop, I noticed all of New York, seemingly, staring at me. But what was worse were the people who'd been on this side all along. A boy with pitch black hair, pale skin, and deep, dark eyes ran for me, a taller girl with muscles and stringy brown hair following him. I tore open the doors and sprinted in to find my dad and Ms. Sally pleading with the security guard.

"No sir, ma'am, can't go up. No way, no how. Move along, back outside," he told them, a hint of impatience in his tone. Ms. Sally looked frantic as she slammed her palm down on the desk.

"I will go up, and I will go see my son!" The guard shook his head.

"Can't, ma'am. No can do."

My dad gripped her hand. "Sally, calm down. I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure Mark's fine, it'll be okay," he soothed. My heart warmed- she'd been concerned for me?

I finally stopped staring and ran forwards to greet them. "Dad! Mo- Ms. Sally!" Dad spun around and hugged me, followed by Ms. Sally. It was possibly the best moment of my life, until the elevator dinged and he stepped out, running a hand through his dark hair and accompanied by Annabeth, the one I thought was Grover, and the creepy punk Thalia on crutches. Annabeth's eyes were shining with unshed tears as Ms. Sally and Dad ran forward.

"Mom!" Percy yelled, running to meet his sobbing mother. He looked incredibly tired, but unhurt. A little voice reminded me of my Achilles' Curse research earlier that day. Wait, was it that day? I turned to see a little calendar on the desk stating August 18th. It had been, what, the fourteenth? I'd been asleep for four days? New York was asleep for four days and no one noticed at all? Maybe it was shorter, maybe I got the date wrong. Hopefully I had, because that would be insane.


	7. Forgetting Something Unforgettable

**I'm back! Currently very inspired for this, less so for DAD and MM7. I will update those soon, I promise, but I'm working on this right now. Sorry! Anyway, not many reviews to respond to on last chapter, I would have done a second update last night but I was reading this story by Sassenach082, Son of the Sea God, and OH MY GODS THE FEELS ARE BROKEN, FOLKS! You need to go read that story, it's incredibly amazingly awesome but the author hasn't written any other PJO stuff. BUT THAT STORY! I cried, and OH MY GODS the writing is fantastic and just wow! Anyway, if you find any stories like that one, SEND THEM TO ME PLEASE! I need more good writing and amazing, original storylines/plots to read because wow, my heart broke while reading that story. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Percy let go of his mom and turned to face me warily. "How'd you get through?" I shrunk under his gaze, then remembered that he had nearly gotten my dad killed.

"You- you- you DEMON!" I screeched, pointing at him. Dad stared at me, along with Percy's friends, but Percy's eyes hardened.

"The Hades is wrong with you, Mark Blofis?" I crossed my arms pointedly and stared at him and his friends, Annabeth covered in blood, Grover nearly falling over from exhaustion, and Thalia covered in cuts and with her crutches.

"I know your secret," I told him, feeling a vindictive pleasure at the words. "You little devil terrorist! You did blow up a cruise ship for fun! Dad, he's a freakin' monster! You blew up NEW YORK CITY!"

Annabeth took a stride forwards, but Percy grasped her arm. "No, Blofis, I am not a terrorist. My friends just saved New York and Western Civilization. Sacrifices, Blofis, so many." He looked like he was ready to cry and a tear slipped down Ananbeth's sooty cheek. "We lost so many good heroes, heroes they all were, while you. You sat there and accused them of being terrorists! They died for you and all the other mortals. They died. Not that you would care, but they DIED. I knew every single one of them, they're my family, Blofis. More than a brat like you would ever be. I've tried to be polite and accepting and everything, but you know what, you haven't done a single thing, Minotaur spawn. I've tried so dam hard to accept you because my mother is HAPPY! She's HAPPY and she's always been there for me and couldn't you have just let her be HAPPY? I'm part of something you will never understand, Kronos scum. Get out of your own head for once and look at the people that are trying, unlike you. It's pathetic. You're worse than Ethan Nakamura, and you know what he did? He just DIED resisting an extremely powerful, evil force. He died for what was right and good. But you cowered and hid and then accused these heroes of being evil. I cannot believe you." My dad and Ms. Sally had stepped to his side, Thalia and Grover and Annabeth formed up around him.

I stood shocked. No one had ever done that sort of thing to me. "You ruined my life!"

The green eyes boring holes into me swirled like a hurricane. "I have so much more than you that I could be angry for, that I could hate for. I've been used my entire life. Used, then tossed away. You've been privileged and loved and you never, ever had to stand there and watch your best friend dying, or a family member slip into the Underworld, or the person who's been a surrogate father for the last five years get crushed under a building while you have to keep fighting." He pointed a shaking finger at his mother. "I watched an immortal being make her disappear when I was twelve because something was stolen from my uncle! Yet I never turned into you. Never. And I sincerely hope that I never will." He helped Thalia forwards slightly. "If you could do the honors, Thalia, I might not fight with you forever."

Thalia's electric blue eyes looked like lightning as she smirked slightly at Percy, just ever so slightly. Then she reached out her hand and snapped her fingers. Swirling mist raced towards me and I felt cold air run over my skin as my thoughts cleared. I could feel the memory of the last ten minutes slide away, like a blanket being pulled from over my body. I wanted to grasp it, hold onto it, do something. But my anger melted, my thoughts stopped ticking, and I opened my eyes to a scene I swore I'd never seen before, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Ms. Sally, and Dad standing in the lobby of the Empire State building, judging from the sign on the wall.

"Thanks, Thals. Mark, do you remember anything recent?" Percy asked, eyes flickering between sea green and stormy black.

Utterly bewildered, I stared up at the taller boy. "Um, you came out of the elevator. That's it, right?" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Percy whispered something to his mom, then all four of them walked out the doors and into the large crowd to a pair of vans emblazoned with Delphi Strawberry Service on the sides. They got in and I could faintly hear a loud cheer from the occupants of the vans, then they drove off. Ms. Sally stared at me, looking angry, but she quickly hid the emotion under a blank gaze.

"Mark, let's get back," she offered, heading out. We walked back to the apartment in silence, the elevator ride punctuated only by the ding of the floors. Dad took out his key and unlocked the door, then ushered us over to the couch, where we turned on the news.

"Reports say a gas main shattered underground, causing millions to be put unconscious because of the amount of methane. Explosions were seen as far as Brooklyn Bridge and Central Park, stay tuned for more information on safety in the city tonight." The reporter chattered brightly into a microphone in a studio somewhere while I lay on the couch, mind blank, grasping at tendrils to see if I could find what I knew was missing. No such luck though, and the news rambled on, a million conspiracies flashing across the screen. Ms. Sally watched intently, once racing off when a voice was heard from the bathroom.

"Nothing," she assured us, but she looked jubilant. "Paul, Percy says we can get your car back soon too." She had whispered the second part but I still heard it. I couldn't connect it with anything I remembered, though, so I dismissed it.


	8. That Was MY Potential Girlfriend

Three days later, as we were eating, a knock sounded on the door, along with raised voices arguing about who knows what. Dad answered the door and in raced Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico.

"Hi, Paul! MOM! I'm back!" Percy shouted. MS. Sally ran in from the kitchen and hugged all of them.

"So, how's it going at CHB?" Thalia looked positively evil, what with the grin that spread across her face.

"Well, Aunt Sally, Kelp Hea-" But that was as far as she got before Percy clamped a hand over her mouth. Sally's eyes twinkled amusedly.

"Thalia!" Percy protested. "Not right now." He hissed the last few words to his cousin, who grinned like the devil incarnate. Annabeth rolled her eyes and whapped Thalia's arm. In return, Thalia punched Percy, but as soon as her hand connected she winced.

Shaking it out, she muttered angrily, "Dam it, Kelp Head. I really hate that curse." Percy smirked and pretended to bow to her.

"Apologies, mi'lady the lieutenant." Thalia glared at him, poking his arm. I swear I could feel the shock from here.

"Ah, Kelp Head, you aren't immune to light- er, shocks, though!" she cried gleefully, changing her wording when she noticed me. Ms. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Well, dears, cookies are in the kitchen-" Percy raced off. "PERSEUS! Get back here or I'm giving them all to Annabeth!" Percy screeched to a halt.

"Aw, but Wise Girl would share, wouldn't she?" Percy pleaded, kissing Annabeth's cheek. Nico rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Smooth, Perce. Real smooth," Nico muttered under his breath, laughing at his cousin. Percy flared red and wrapped an arm around Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, reaching up on her toes to kiss Percy on the lips. Wait, what? She was supposed to be my girlfriend! I was about ready to step forwards when Grover shot me a glare that could've melted rock. Dad laughed at Percy, who looked wounded.

"Percy, we've really got to work on subtlety," he teased. Ms. Sally looked delighted and hugged both of them.

"Finally, you two! I assume Annabeth actually did something about your obliviousness, Percy?"

Annabeth laughed at Percy, who I assumed was her boyfriend. "Yeah, well, I had to. The Aphrodites were getting a little antsy, and Seaweed Brain here needs someone with a brain around."

I decided to insert myself into the conversation, feeling a bit left out. "So you guys are dating?" Percy glared at me and protectively put his arm around Annabeth. Grover shot me a look, like he was telling me to stop while I was ahead.

"Mark, I get that you're jealous and all, trust me, I can feel it," Grover began. "But if you hurt them, well, you'll have a lot to answer to." Percy patted Grover on the back, who looked a bit shocked at his own words.

"I"m not jealous!" I defended. "I'm just worried for Annabeth, I mean, really, Percy. You were basically dating Rachel." Wrong words. Thalia strode forwards and slammed me against the wall, my brain wandering slightly as to where her crutches were. She got right in my face, though, and I focused again pretty quickly.

"Male," she spat, before dropping me in a heap. Dad stared at me, looking ashamed.

"Mark, I believe it would be best for all concerned if you'd please leave," he pleaded with me, Percy and Annabeth glaring viciously while their friends appeared to be holding them back.

"Fine, weirdos. But really, Annabeth, that girl Rachel was here all the time, I mean, your boyfriend's quite the two-timer." Feeling very pleased with myself, I headed back to my room. I'd barely made it through the door when Annabeth's hand crushed my throat. She muttered in my ear quietly, but with enough menace to scare me out of my wits.

"I swear to the gods, Mark, Percy's the most loyal person on this planet. Rachel and I are friends and she'd beat Percy up for me if he ever approached her. Don't make conclusions based on what your tiny brain can grasp, imbecile." She stalked off as I watched, slightly in awe. Shooting me one last glare, she turned the corner and returned to everyone else. Guess I just ruined my chances.


	9. Pick A Way To Die

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was sick. It was awful, I couldn't write! Anyway, updates for DAD and Prince of the Seas will be up soon as soon as I go find my notebook to transcribe them… But lucky for all you readers, I didn't write anything in my notebook so I can freehand this! (Freehand? Freetype? Freewrite? What is it all you children say these days? Oh yes, WHATEVER! **J**) Anyways… review responses, because I was a bad author… **L

**There's really only one review that I must respond to, sorry guys, but everyone is either praises (THANKS!), yelling at Mark (cue laugh/cry emoji thingy), or ASKING ABOUT MARK AND THE GODS. Which I won't answer! Muhaha! **J

**MarissaTodd: 0818 is Percy's birthday, August 18. 8/18. Multiple ways to write it, although I think calling an apartment 'August Eighteenth' would be a bit odd.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I rubbed my throat, muttering a couple choice words. Honestly, Percy was so a two timing jerk. Why on earth would the perfection that is Annabeth want to date him? I sat down at my desk, tapping a pencil impatiently while plotting. Plotting what, I'm not sure really. I'd given up on Annabeth… mostly. I got bored pretty quickly, though, and picked up some dumb book we were reading for summer work for English class, about some kid named Pi that got stranded in the ocean on a boat with a tiger. It might have been interesting except for the fact that every time I read it I was distracted by thoughts of Percy getting stuck on a boat in the middle of an ocean with a tiger. He'd probably be way too soft to hunt for anything, drink all his water on the first day, then step on the tiger. One can dream, right? I had just gotten to a part where the tiger attacked the Pi dude, thinking about how awful it was that no tiger had ever attacked Percy, when Ms. Sally called us for dinner. I marked the page and put it down, dragging my feet out into the kitchen, where seven people were seated, instead of the three I'd expected. Percy and Fellow Demon Children ignored me as I sat down, including Annabeth, which sort of bummed me out. I pulled out the most distant chair from the other teens as possible, not willing to be annihilated while having my spaghetti.

Ms. Sally gazed at me sadly, but she seemed a bit angry too. "Hello, Mark. It's pasta tonight," she told me, passing me the bowl of noodles. I muttered a thanks and noticed my dad glaring at me, so I spoke up.

"Thanks, Ms. Sally," I said quickly, before returning to spooning pasta and sauce onto my plate. She nodded a quick acknowledgement before turning away as the others had. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard mention of school.

"Perce, where're you going?" Grover asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'd go wherever Annabeth was going," he replied, putting his arm around her, "but SOMEONE had to decide to stay year round!" Annabeth blushed, then leaned her head back and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain, but I've got to be nearby, plus I've already got all the knowledge I need. No high school necessary," she pointed out, laughing when Percy pouted. "I mean, I was going to go to that prep school, but I decided not to. Since, you know."

"Aww, Kelp Head needs Annie!" Thalia teased, laughing at the pair. Ms. Sally pretended to snap a photo of their red faces, while Nico gave them the barest hint of a grin.

"Look, guys, even Death Boy is smiling!" Grover gestured to the boy to his left, who had pulled what looked like a very, very pointy pencil and pressed it to Grover's throat.

"Watch it, Goat Boy," he warned, smirking, then put his pencil thingy away. Everyone laughed at the look on Grover's face, except for me, because I was occupied. Stabbing my pasta. Violently. Everyone silenced at the sound of my fork repeatedly hitting the plate.

Dad stared at me pointedly. "Mark," he hissed, "stop!" I reluctantly put down my utensils and sat back, a satisfied smirk playing across my face.

"Well?" I questioned. "Go on, go have fun!" I gestured airily. "Don't worry about me, nope, I'm good!" Thalia rolled her eyes and engaged the others in conversation. Geez, hadn't meant it literally. But Ms. Sally and Dad looked at me with concern every so often as the others finished up and a blue apple pie was brought out for dessert. Admittedly, it was delicious, but I was so far beyond mad I didn't really care. It was my turn for dishes after dinner, so I dumped everything in the dishwasher and dropped into a chair at the table, crossing my arms. I didn't want to go into the living room with the others, where they were watching some stupid movie. While I was brooding, Ms. Sally settled down next to me.

"Mark," she said quietly. "Is there something wrong?" A tear formed in the corner of my eye, but I refused to let it drop.

"I'm… fine," I gritted out. "Just quite irritating, that everyone lets Percy's friends beat me up." Ms. Sally sighed, looking like she wanted to drop her head into her hands.

"Mark, I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll get better. You and Percy are in the same school this year, you'll get closer, I'm sure." The sentiment was nice, but it sounded like she was reassuring herself, not me.


	10. Normal People Don't Speak Ancient Greek

**This is over three thousand words! Erm, I wrote this as one continuous thing before splitting it into chapters, so…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Ugh. First day of school, most despised time of year. I'd woken up late, lost my backpack, and couldn't find my shoes already, and it was only seven in the morning. When I finally was ready, everyone else was waiting by the door.

"Mark!" Dad yelled. "Hurry up, please!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I shouted back, probably waking up a few neighbors. Whoops. I whizzed through the kitchen, picking up a cereal bar on the way through, then grabbing my bag and heading out the door after the others. Ms. Sally called a good-bye from her spot in the office, where she was writing her book.

"Morning, Mark," Percy greeted cheerfully. "I'm smiling only because Annabeth bribed me to not destroy anything."

Dad turned around, smirking, and walked backwards while he spoke. "Bribed you with what, Percy?"

Percy blushed bright red. "Just a date!" _Sure_, I thought sarcastically. We got on the elevator, running into a couple other kids also starting school, from a six year old girl in pigtails and her mom to an acne-ridden senior, who looked like he'd end up working at McDonalds or something, guessing by the air of cigarette smoke and alcohol around him and his half-lidded eyes. Plus the distinct outline of a pocketknife in his jeans, but who's judging? The doors dinged open and I rushed out, fed up with the little girl's excited, squeaky questions. Dad clicked his keys and I hopped in the passenger seat, smirking. No way was I giving Percy the Dorky the front. Percy, of course, being the _kind_ and _perfect_ and _chivalrous_ step son that he was, put Dad's briefcase in the trunk, along with all his paperwork. Dad shot the little suck up a grateful grin and Percy got in the back without question.

"So, Mark, there's swim tryout today, right?" Percy asked. No way would he swim, nuh-uh. That was my thing. He was just trying to be friendly, I was sure of it.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah, if you actually went to school, you'd know that," I said tauntingly, looking for his reaction in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, been busy," he joked, fiddling with a ballpoint pen. A couple tense minutes later, we pulled up to the front door of Goode.

"Mark, go have fun, alright, champ?" Dad told me, patting my shoulder. I shot him an indignant glare at his use of the nickname. "Percy, go ahead to the front office, they'll have your schedule. Oh, I hope I got you a spot in the right language class, since it's new this year Greek had a lot of interest. Mark, that's what I put you in when Principal Santors said Spanish was full."

"Seriously, Dad? Greek? Who takes Greek?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the thought. Yipee, let's learn a dead language.

"Come on, Mark, Greek'll be fun. Thanks, Paul!" Percy interjected, shouldering his bag and striding into the school confidently, even though he looked ridiculous with that weird necklace and the ballpoint pen sticking out of his back pocket. I rolled my eyes and followed him, glancing at the girls. None of them looked even close to Annabeth, not that they'd ever go out with me. Unfortunately, I had nothing on the school football jocks, because swimming was supposed to be a nerdy sport. Also unfortunately, I saw a lot of the girls staring at Percy, one or two even walking up and introducing themselves.

I headed to my locker, 2584, which was in the science wing, where Coach Logario had his Biology classroom. He was the swim coach, and I was the captain. I found my locker, spun the combination in, and shoved all my books and my swim bag inside, nearly having to kick it closed. _So_, I mused, _schedule, schedule. _

"Aha!" I exclaimed when I found it, after sorting through my twenty thousand notebooks, binders, and other junk. I had my math class first, followed by Greek, English, Ancient History, then Biology. Luckily, I'd gotten Coach Logario, he was the only good science teacher. (Read: The one that doesn't actually teach us anything and lets us chill) My last two classes were gym and my elective, self-defense class. I wanted to take a second period of gym, but they wouldn't let me, so it was the next best thing. Plus, I live in NYC. As I read, I walked down the hall to room A113, which was Mr. Collins' room. Not watching where I was going, I ran into someone with an "Oof!" I looked up and just my luck, I'd ran into Percy.

"Sorry, Mark. What's your schedule? Do you have Kalsman for first math?" he asked me.

Trying to disguise my laugh at the name Kalsman, because she was the lowest level math teacher, I shook my head. "Sorry, no." I tried to escape, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back around.

"What's your schedule, though? Not like I know where I'm going, remember," he deadpanned. I sighed, then tore his paper from his hands and compared them.

"Well, we don't have the same math, but," I groaned, " we do have everything else together." Wonderful.

"Great, thanks," he told me, taking back his paper. "See you in Greek, then. Where's that room anyway?" I pointed upstairs.

"Go straight to the C side of the school, to your left when you leave math class, then up two floors to the languages wing. Not that hard," I added, smirking while I walked away, Percy tailing a few feet behind as he fended off people greeting him. As soon as I reached math, the bell rang, and we started Trigonometry. I blocked out Collins, he was a pretty boring teacher and I did better when I read from the textbook. The minutes slowly ticked by as I doodled on a piece of paper, which I had labelled 'Best Ways to Murder Percy Jackson'. Drowning, throwing onto a boat with a tiger (Thank you, summer reading), thrown into a pool of sharks. Burning, lava, tossing into a volcano, injecting with ice cold water until he froze from the inside out, swordfighting, because he'd obviously die, the wimp. Endless possibilities. One of my swim team friends, James, tapped my shoulder and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed "Plotting how to kill my stepbrother" and passed him the paper, which he snickered at as he read it, nodding his approval. I kept working on my death list, ending it with putting him in an enclosed area filled with all of my tortures. Hunger Games-esque, I'd be the hero, win the game, and comfort Annabeth. I finished sketching every torture/death with stick figures and a lot of blood just as the bell rang. Hurriedly pushing back my chair, I raced out of the boring math class and followed my own directions to Greek.

"Welcome to Greek class, everyone. We will be learning modern, not ancient, Greek, obviously, as the latter is not is use. I'm Ms. Dinan, let's call roll and we'll get started," the teacher said cheerfully, blonde hair the same shade as Annabeth's swinging in her ponytail. "Blofis, Mark?" I raised my hand, squirming a bit uncomfortably as every single person looked at me, and trust me, the room was jam packed, at least thirty five students. She kept going through the list until she read out "Jackson, Percy." I looked around for my irritating step-demon and noticed that no one had raised their hand. "Mr. Jackson?" the teacher called again, dangerous-looking steely gray eyes flickering around the room. "Does anyone know where Percy Jackson is?" The moment I raised my hand to incriminate him as a rule-breaking class-skipper, the door opened, banging against the wall. Percy, who was standing there, winced slightly. I noticed a light coating of gold dust over his clothes.

"Erm, sorry," Percy said. "Wait! You're from CHB, right? Maria Din-" he continued, suddenly noticing her pointed look. "Um, never mind. I got a little lost, I'm new, and I kinda ran into, um, trouble on the way here…" he trailed off. The teacher rolled her eyes, pointing to his seat.

"Well, Percy, sit down. I understand, but please try not to be late again," she instructed. He nodded and yanked out his chair, which was of course just one seat away from me, resting his head on his hand. Ms. Dinan shot him a look and he rolled his eyes, sitting upright and mock-saluting her before returning to his previous pose. Of course he'd get away with disrespecting the teacher. Typical. I paid close attention, because the teacher looked like Annabeth's slightly uglier twin, but still really pretty. "So, everyone, back to our lesson. For this class, you can pick a name in Greek to use instead of your regular name if you like. Here's a list," she began, handing out a paper with a list of names on it. Perseus, Achilles, Sofia, Agata, and a lot more, each of them with a meaning next to them. I noticed that the meaning of Perseus was 'One who destroys'. Well, it sounds like Percy, who destroyed my life. He should definitely get that name. I liked Kolymivtis, which was 'One who swims'.

"You may have five minutes to select a name. I recommend one that is easily remembered. Write it on this tag, which you will glue onto the front of your grammar notebooks." I took the paper and wrote out Kolymivtis on it, writing Koly in parentheses underneath for a nickname, and then used the Elmer's Glue on all the desks to paste it to the green composition book I'd bought.

"Five minutes is up. Now you have five minutes for a meet-and-greet with your classmates, using your GREEK names, please," Ms. Dinan announced. I stood up and went to talk to a few of my swimming friends, who had names similar to mine mostly, just variants on it since we were all swimmers.

"Hey, Koly," James, who was now nicknamed 'Miv' since we had the exact same name, "Is that dork over there your stepbrother?" I looked where he was pointing to see Percy leaning against the wall casually, talking to the teacher. "The one flirting with the teacher?" I snorted at that.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I muttered. "Let's go see what they're saying. Maybe I can get some good insult material!" I felt like rubbing my hands manically, complete with evil laugh, at my own words. James nodded and followed me over, where we stood at a discreet distance. I was trying to listen but all I heard from the pair was gibberish.

"Can you understand them?" James asked me. I shook my head. "Well, go ask what language he speaks. Probably some dork love language to impress girls or something. You said he was, like, a two-timing cheat on his hottie girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, hold up one sec, let me ask them," I whispered, smirking. "Hey, Percy! What language are you talking in?" Before he could answer, the teacher interjected.

"Mr. Blofis, what is your Greek name?"

"Kolymivtis," I said smugly. Percy had probably gotten something stupid. I noticed Percy hiding a smirk under his hand, looking like he was about to stare at the ceiling and whistle nonchalantly.

"It's Koh-lee-NIV-tis, Mr. Blofis, not "KAH-lee-MIN-tez," she reprimanded. "Also, it's 'What language are you speaking?' not 'What language are you talking in?' To answer your query, we're speaking Greek." I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"Yup, Kolymivtis," Percy interjected. "I can speak another language. Fluently. By the way, I'm Perseus, not Percy, although I do prefer Percy," he grimaced.

"Perseus, 'One who destroys', right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Fits you. Like how you're the clumsiest person in the entire world and break EVERYTHING." He rolled his eyes at my statement.

"I'll have you know," he defended, laughing a bit, "I was practicing with Rip-!" Before he could finish, the teacher slapped his arm, hard, wincing as she shook out her hand. Percy grinned.

"Yeah, Annabeth and Thalia keep doing that, Mar- I mean, Ms. Dinan." She glared at him, looking furious, then started speaking in rapid-fire Greek. Percy held up his hands. All I caught were the words 'Styx' and 'Achilles'. Weird, right? Just like my research.

Finally using English again, Ms. Dinan scolded him, to which Percy threw his hands in the air and muttered something about chomosomes. Or growing noses. Maybe Kronos? "Also, Percy, how in Hades is Thalia even alive? I thought she was, um, a tr-" Percy cut her off with a pointed look at us.

"Long story involving creepy one-eyed, boulder throwing men," he answered, putting air quotes around 'men', "a poisoned tree, a cabin eleven hero, and an evil camp director. I thought you were still there that year, though?"

"No, I wasn't, I left to recruit because I was older. But I was back for the whole maze fiasco, and erm, a few days ago." Percy winced at the mention of a few days ago, nine to be exact, when the gas leak had happened across all of NYC.

Tired of the cryptic conversation, I interrupted. "Would you mind not using riddles?"

"Oh! Mark, you're still there. Maria, you get to explain!" Percy cried gleefully, before rushing out while Ms. Dinan stared daggers at his back.

"None of your business, Kolymivtis," she returned abruptly. "Too bad I'm not allowed to strangle him," she mused. I smirked at the thought.

"Oh, erm, could I be called Koly, for short, though, since my friend James has the same name? He wants to be called Miv," I told her, interrupting her train of thought.

"No, Kolymivtis, you cannot be called Koly, and your friend may not be called Miv. End of discussion," she added when she saw my protesting look. I trudged back to James, who'd been watching with interest. I explained what had happened, then headed back to my seat, to wait for the exceedingly boring class to tick by.

We had English, Ancient History, and Biology next, with me basically sleeping through all of them. When we finally got to gym, Percy beat everyone at everything, which made me want to strangle him all the more. At least I had self-defense next. I could totally beat him up.

"Alright, kids, let's get this class started! Everyone on the bleachers, NOW!" the self-defense coach shouted. His name was Coach Hunley. I rushed to a spot next to my friend Michael. "Good. Keep it that way. Today, we're starting with blunt weapons because I don't like direct physical contact on all you soft little newbies. Y'all whine and cry too much. Toughen up." I sniggered. I couldn't wait to accidentally murder Percy in this class. "First day's work, swordfighting. Who wants to volunteer?" Some girl raised her hand and he called on her.

"Shouldn't we be learning safety first?" she asked him nervously.

"No, if y'all are signed up here, y'all are going to abide by my rules. Listen to everything I say and obey or I kick you out instantly. Works much better than some stupid safety contract, 'cause once you're out, you fail, and y'all are all so worried about your precious grades." She looked positively terrified at the thought. "So, anyone who's actually volunteering, not asking pointless questions?" I raised my hand and he gestured me down, tossing a plastic sword at me. "Three, two, one, go!" I struck at him first and he lazily blocked me before going after me again. We went back and forth for about thirty seconds before I hit his chest with the 'point' of my sword, which wasn't exactly pointy. "Good," he admitted gruffly. "Everyone get down here and grab a weapon, let's go, hop to, hop to! Mark here'll pick his own partner. Who d'you want to fight, sonny?"

"Percy Jackson," I said confidently. He nodded and Percy walked over, rolling his eyes at my challenge. How could he be so relaxed? I just beat the teacher, he was about to get beaten to a pulp.

"Everyone begin! I'll go around and correct y'all's mistakes!' Coach yelled. I swung my sword at Percy, who had his by his side. He nimbly spun out of the way and stood still again, waiting for my next strike. I circled to the right slightly, seeing as he wasn't paying any attention, but he followed, sword arm leading slightly. I stabbed at him again, but he simply blocked me. Now I was getting mad, and with a snarl I leapt forwards and started stabbing and slashing with all my considerable might. Unfortunately for my considerable might, Percy somehow ripped the sword out of my hand and pointed them both at my throat. Coach marched over towards us and I groaned. Wasn't I supposed to be good?

"Percy Jackson, that was alright there!" he congratulated Percy. "Let's do a demonstrative fight with those techniques, alright?" Percy nodded, looking bored. "Alright, class! Listen up! Watch me and Percy here fight, he's got some good moves! Ready, set, go!" Coach lunged for Percy, but he deflected it, then returned his sword to waist level. Superiority complex much? Coach slashed and hacked, much like me, but Percy dodged it all, even backflipping at one point. Of course, all the girls oohed and ahhed at that. Show off loser. Percy never actually attacked, though, so it was kind of boring to watch. "Jackson! Put some effort in!" Coach yelled. Percy shrugged and leapt forwards. In the space of two seconds, Coach had two swords pointed at his throat. Percy took a step back, handed Coach his sword, and returned his to his side.

"So, are we, um, done now?" he asked. Seriously? 'Are we done now?'

Coach appraised him. "Sure, kid. There's a football hitting dummy over there, I guess you can go practice on that since no one here can really help you much." Percy nodded and walked away, oblivious to our stares as he hacked at the dummy with so much force, a bit of sand spilled out its side. "So, newbies, that's how you use a sword. Jackson there's got the right idea, go practice what you saw." Soon the room was filled with people attempting to mimic Percy's stupid moves, including several cracking their heads on the floor when they tried backflipping like him. Meanwhile, though, I just stared at Percy, standing easily balanced and slashing at the dummy, which was now pouring out sand everywhere. He slowed for a moment, staring at it, before shrugging and turning back around to presumably find Coach, since he'd ruined the dummy. I edged over to where he was, trying to listen in on the screaming from Coach that was sure to follow.

"What's up, Jackson?" Coach questioned.

"Kinda killed that dummy. Sorry," Percy muttered. Coach Hunley turned to stare at the growing pile of sand around the dummy.

"What've you got to be sorry for, kid? That's awesome! No biggie at all. You're evidently the best kid I've ever seen in here. You can do whatever you want, I'll find some more dummies for you or whatever you want, since we've got weapon training with stuff like knives and bats for another few weeks and I guess you'll be just as proficient there." Percy looked a bit shocked, then thanked Coach. Why the heck didn't he get in trouble? I wanted to have a tantrum, but instead I kept beating up on some poor nerd kid that had gotten stuck with me as his partner.


	11. Can't You Get Out Of My Business?

I'm back! I'm so sorry, honestly I am, I promise! I may or may not be able to update any more this week because I have sports every single night from two PM to nine PM. Anyway! Prince of the Seas will be updated soon, I promise. Same for DAD. Unclear on when MM7 will be, though, because I need to work on continuity chapters and one shots for that before I can actually update. Anyway!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

About a half hour later, we finally escaped school. Now it was just swim tryouts, but I knew I would win. I always did, always would. In less than five minutes, I was racing out of the locker room door to greet Coach Logario.

"Hey, kid! Thought up any good training sequences?" Coach yelled in a gruff greeting.

I grinned. It was good to be back. "You know me, Coach. About… none! Thought we agreed that was your job?" Coach gave me a grudging smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Go over on the bleachers to wait. Can't play favorites, can I now?" I shook my head and grabbed a spot halfway up, perfect to observe. A trickle of students started in and I noticed my friends in the front of the crowd. I waved to them and they hurried over.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them. "What's up?"

"The sky," Allena muttered. It was our little game. I used to like her, but we'd gotten over it and become friends instead. I lightly punched her shoulder and she faked pain.

"Nah, man, I had a good summer," Ryan called from his spot six feet away. "Went to Florida with Aunt Helen and her new husband, though. The war freak, he wears aviator goggles all the time. Apparently he's got some hot daughter that lives in New York. Anna something." I groaned. I knew it was Annabeth, I'd met her family once. They were insufferable.

"Yeah, yeah, Ryan, stop showing off," Caley complained. "Nothing is up, except for the patriarchy." She was quite the activist, always out for some cause or another. I hugged her and she snorted, pushing my arm off with a grin. "Whatever, Mark the Heartless. 'No, leave the baby bird to DIE in the middle of the road!'' she mimicked. I groaned.

"You're still on that?" I complained.

"Yes! Of course! You wouldn't help me save the innocent baby and I had to raise the poor thing so it wouldn't die!"

"Natural selection!"

"Shut it, Blofis, you know she's gonna win," Alan warned. He was tall and skinny, with a mop of dark hair that flopped in his eyes.

"Finally, Alan speaks sense," Maria muttered. She was his girlfriend and was always defensive. I hugged her too before Coach interrupted our little reunion.

"So, those of you who've swam on a team before, go sit with Mark. If you haven't, come over near me. If you can't swim, go home." A pair of dejected freshmen walked out while the others gathered around each group. I noticed a familiar head in the crowd- dark, messy, with tanned skin. I bit back some choice words, forcing myself to stay seated.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Alan questioned.

"Just my idiotic stepbrother, Percy Jackson," I muttered a reply, my eyes burning holes into his head.

"So, everyone, who's going for JV, who wants to make varsity? Split it up. Those who want to be varsity, go sit. JV, get in. Hurry up!" Coach shouted. A few figures detached themselves from Coach's group and came towards us, while a few of ours joined the JV group. I noticed Percy headed towards us and snorted. Like he could make varsity. He settled two rows above me, blue swim shirt hanging off his frame slightly

Ryan snickered. "That's him? Never been on a team, wants to make varsity?"

"Wearing a swim shirt?" Caley added.

"Yeah," I said. "Unfortunately. Just ignore him." We all turned our backs on Percy and watched JV. Most were awful. Twenty minutes later, after the JV squad had been selected, (Basically fifteen kids that could barely swim) it was our turn. Coach whistled for us to come down.

"Line up, groups of four. I'm marking you for speed first. Two laps. Down and back." I took a spot with my fellow teammates, except for Allena and Caley, who joined another group. I took my spot first. "Ready, set, GO!" With that, I dove in, kicking through the water. In no time flat, I had finished, breathing heavily.

"Good, Mark," Coach admitted, marking something down. The whistle blew twice more until Percy came to the block, swim shirt still on. Coach blasted his whistle and everyone dove in. Percy seemed slow at first, until he suddenly sped up. My jaw nearly hit the ground, I swear, as his body arched neatly through the pool. He was done far faster than I had been, and that's when I got mad. As soon as he was out, I yanked him aside.

Nearly spitting, I was so mad, I wrenched him to face me. "Chill, or you'll be dead," I warned simply. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no. I won't dumb myself down because you can't keep up and are jealous. Deal, Mark." He spun around and went back to the group.

"Alright, kids," Coach began, "Now we're looking for endurance. You want to make the tam, you'll have total scores in the top fifteen. Mark, Allena, Ryan, go set the lanes shorter." I dove in at his instructions and shifted the lines separating the lanes, making twenty shorter ones instead of ten long ones. I purposely hit Percy when I got out, smirking.

"Everyone in, now!" Coach yelled. I sank into the water, in between Alan and Allena. "Go!" I shot from my spot, but made sure to pace myself. All I heard was a rhythmic slap of my hands on the water and ragged gasps of breath. People dropped like flies. Several were out in five minutes. Allena and Alan, the sprinters, dropped by fifteen minutes, with Ryan and Caley following soon after. There were a few more newbies in, but I thought Percy was out. I couldn't discern much through my blue tinted goggles though. Maria finally gave in, leaving me alone in the pool. Or so I thought. When I could barely breathe anymore, I stopped, defiantly slapping my hand once more on the end of the pool before hauling out, expecting to be the last one. But no, of course not. That couldn't possibly happen. I couldn't be the best, not with Percy around. Guess who was still swimming? You've got that right. Percy freaking Jackson was stroking across the calm water consistently, even at the forty minute mark, when I had dropped. I was really frowning fifteen minutes later, when he was still in. Then twenty five, then thirty.

Coach was in awe, his mouth slightly open as the figure worked his way across the pool. He finally spoke. "Ryan, go get him, he'll just keep going." Ryan nodded and jumped in, playfully splashing us all with a cannonball when he did. He grabbed Percy's arm as he passed and yanked him up. However, he quicky found himself underwater when Percy flipped him casually over his shoulder, a crease between his eyebrows.

"What's up, Coach?" he yelled, after finally letting a spluttering Ryan up.

"It's seventy minutes, kid, gotta get out," Coach reminded. Percy groaned, sinking his head into hi hands.

"Gods dam it," I heard his voice carry across the pool.

Coach crossed his arms. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Percy said hurriedly. "I'm fine."

"Good. Out. I'm announcing the squad." Percy gracefully got out, not a single pant or rough breath. "Your varsity squad this year is Alexa, Allena, Caley, Mark, Ryan, Alan, Kate, Chris, Kaleb, Thomas, Caine, Sierra, Maria, and Dustin." I stood in utter shock. I wasn't captain. I was a regular member. Alan patted my back roughly. What the heck? How could Coach do that to me? Several newbies started crying at the announcement, one or two stomping out. "Yes, yes, Congratulations and all that. Your varsity swimming captain is Percy Jackson!" Percy looked surprised, but also a bit worried. Maybe he wouldn't accept! Hopefully, he wouldn't. No way I'd be that lucky, right?

Percy stepped forwards. "Well, uh, thanks, Coach Logario. It's, um, an honor. So, welcome to a new season and good luck this year, everyone!" The team cheered, patting him on the back and congratulating. I stormed out, furious.

I hate Percy Jackson.


	12. Every Right To Beat Him Up- Right?

**Hey, I'm back again! I'm not quitting on this story, or any others, I literally haven't been home most nights until around ten or eleven. I get up again at four thirty, I've no time to write most nights, but here it is since I'm home early tonight. Enjoy!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

(I hope you know it's in Mark's POV by now, right?)

I tapped my foot impatiently as I stood in the locker room, waiting for that idiot to get in here. I had to do something to assert myself. Maybe he was hiding some stupid tattoo or something weird. Maybe he had a piercing! Loser. I had already changed and I breathed a small sigh of relief when the door burst open and the room swelled with noise, Percy at the forefront. I quickly scowled. Show no weakness, right?

"Hey, Fish Boy, what's with the swim shirt?" I called out. Everyone silenced, a few turning to stare at me. "So? Spill the gory details. Got a heart tattoo? Maybe a belly button ring? Huh?" Percy glared at me and I tried not to cower slightly.

"Mark, it's none of your business."

"I'll find out soon enough. And why would you, our glorious captain, hide anything from the team? What else are you hiding, huh?" I taunted. Percy looked completely shocked for a moment, before recovering.

"Terrifying," Percy remarked drily. "Really, tell the kid who's fatal flaw is loyalty that he's a traitor. But," he added, "To prove I'm not." He quickly yanked off the blue shirt and shoved it in his locker before turning back to face us. I let my eyes widen before restraining myself at the scars covering his torso. They were pale, but they were there, the most prominent a slash mark from his shoulder to the bottom of his ribs. I also noticed his ridiculously toned muscles. Absolutely unfair. A few other kids gasped or turned away.

But I had to keep up my facade, crumbling or not. "So, Jackson, what'd you do, make Annabeth mad?"

Without missing a beat, he spoke as he tossed a shirt on. "Nope, saved her life." And with that, he left. Dramatic much? I waited a few minutes before hurrying out among the whispers. Some of my friends tried to stop me, but I bulled by, finding my dad's car and tossing in my bag before plugging my headphones in and settling back. Percy hopped in a few minutes later with my dad. I ignored them both on our way home.

Two months of Greek class and trying to kill Percy later, I got myself a date for homecoming. She was really to make Annabeth jealous, but I would go with it. She would be coming to our place, then we'd all leave together. I wanted to go separately from Percy but Dad said we couldn't. With one last tug on my tie, I headed into the living room, where Ms. Sally and Dad were sitting while we waited for my date, plus Percy and Annabeth to show up.

"Mark! Don't you just look dashing!" Ms. Sally enthused, smiling brightly. "I can't wait to meet your date!" Dad nodded in agreement.

"What was her name again?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm not telling!" I said triumphantly. He groaned. "Ha! Got you! Anyway, where's idi- Percy and Annabeth?"

Ms. Sally's expression momentarily flashed to something resembling fear. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, Mark. Don't worry." I heard a knock on the door as she finished and jumped up, hoping it was my date. Dad snickered and I shot him a glare before opening the door to find Emberly, the girl I'd asked out.

She grinned, and I must admit, she looked nice. "Hey, Mark! I'm super excited!" Ah, there it is. The breathy, 'popular' voice. I still have no clue why she agreed to go with me, but whatever. Didn't matter. Annabeth needed to be jealous.

"Erm, hi, Emberly. Come on in," I gestured to the hallway and she daintily stepped past, heels clicking. Her dress dipped down in the back, almost entirely exposing her back. Dang, she was good-looking. But not as nice as Annabeth. I snapped myself out of it as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Emberly Dusanna, you're Mark's parents, right?"

Ms. Sally smiled warmly. "Welcome, Emberly. You look very nice." She blushed, picking at the folds of her black dress.

"Thanks, Ms. Blofis. Hi, Mr. Blofis," she muttered, playing with a gem on her strap.

"Hello, Ms. Emberly. We'll be off as soon as Percy and Annabeth get here," he said. She nodded and settled into the loveseat, so I took the opportunity to sit right next to her. A curl of her hair tickled my shoulder. I frowned slightly at its dull brown shade, so unlike Annabeth's gold curls. Ah, Annabeth. This better work. The room was silent for a few more minutes, which was unusual, since Ms. Sally would normally start conversation. I leaned back and sighed. Percy better not ruin this. Ms. Sally suddenly shot up and raced to the door, yanking it open, then practically sprinting back to us. Only she wasn't alone and I heard small, muffled sobs from the figure next to her before I noticed the curly gold hair.

"Annabeth!" Dad exclaimed. Annabeth's head shot up as she reached for something belted at her waist before relaxing slightly.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said suavely, "What's up?" She shot a glare at me before turning back to Ms. Sally and whispering something in her ear. The older woman stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Sally, dear, what's wrong?" my dad asked anxiously. Annabeth gulped before turning to us.

"Percy- he's gone."


	13. A Homecoming and A Kidnapping

**It's HOO TIME! Oh yeah, quick warning. Mild language (Dam*) involved. Once. I don't think it'll bother anyone but wanted to make sure.**

"Percy's... gone?" my dad asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Um, you mean, like Percy Jackson? Like, the swim team captain?" Emberly asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was known as the swim captain. Of course. Ms. Sally turned to her, seemingly just remembering her presence.

"Oh- yes. Paul," Ms. Sally said shakily, "Please take them to the dance." My dad nodded hastily and we followed him out the door. When we reached the car, Dad took two deep breaths before driving off, quickly dropping us off at the school and turning back.

"Mark, I'll come get you at eleven, okay? Be out here," Dad told me quickly. I noticed one of his hands shaking slightly on the wheel as he rolled up the window and drove away. Emberly tugged on my arm to pull me into the noise of the crowd, flashing lights and god-awful music screeching through the air. There was a pall of sweat hanging over the whole affair.

Emberly shouted in my ear as we reached the dance floor. "Come on, Mark, let's, like, dance!" I halfheartedly started moving to the music, horrific thoughts drifting through my head. I might not like the guy, but what if he committed suicide because I showed him who was boss or something? Even though I really didn't care about Percy, if Annabeth was going to be distraught, there was no way she'd make a good date. Plus, she wasn't even here. How was she supposed to be jealous if she wasn't here, wishing she was with me because Percy was so boring? My life sucked.

An hour later, I went to pick up drinks. Two of the football players stood by the table, hiding something behind their backs. I didn't really care if they had spiked the drinks- it meant more girls willing to dance with me. Emberly had already decided to dance with Jackson Phillips, a soccer player for varsity. Unfortunately, he was a lot nicer than me, so I could understand why she left. I noticed a hot girl making her way over to the table, so I put down my cup and followed her.

"Hey," I called over the music. "What's up, gorgeous?" The girl spun around, the skirt of her dress swirling behind her. She smirked and touched my arm.

"Hey yourself. Wanna dance?" she offered. I nodded quickly and she led me onto the dance floor. "So, what's a guy like you doing being all mopey?"

I stuttered something, then tried again. "Erm, well, my date," I started weakly. "She left for that Phillips idiot." She smiled sympathetically. I wondered why I had never seen her before.

"That stinks, sweetie," she said softly. Her hair seemed to shift shades in the dim light, and her eyes flickered between green, blue, and a gray that reminded me of Annabeth. "But I don't think you liked that Emberly girl very much." I wondered absently how she knew I came with Emberly.

"No, I guess," I admitted.

"Good. Then who do you like? Because I can tell it's not me," she replied, her eyes focusing into a gray shade with blonde hair, just like Annabeth.

"It's not like that," I said hurriedly. "Just, um, I sort of have a crush," I winced slightly, "On, um..."

"Annabeth Chase," she finished for me. I stared at her, startled. "Yes, I know. I know everything about love. Just remember, Annabeth Chase? She's, well, she's quite taken." I cleared my throat, ready to argue the point. The girl smiled sadly, cutting me off. "Oh, no, dear, she is. Percy Jackson? He might be gone now, but he'll be back. And they'll be stronger than ever. Find someone more fitting for you. You just won't find it in a demi- oh, pardon my little slip. You won't find it in Annabeth- or her friends." I nearly choked.

"I will!" I muttered angrily.

She gave me another sad little smile. "No, darling, you won't. But-" at this her eyes seemed to bore holes in my side, "-if you try to break apart Percy and Annabeth? Trust me, I've spent too much time on them. Don't even think about it."

I scoffed. "How would you even know?" Her form wavered for an instant before returning to normal.

"There is a lot you don't know, young... Well, what exactly are you? It's certainly not a hero. Suffice to say there is much to discover in your future. Tuck away that jealousy, Mark. You shan't find love where you look." With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared. I tried to chase after her, but I lost her in the crowd.

"Damn you, Percy Jackson," I muttered before downing another punch. I tasted the tang of alcohol on the roof of my mouth but ignored it, settling heavily and morosely into a chair along the wall. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and yanked it out, jogging slightly to answer a call form my dad outside the range of teh loud music.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Mark, you've got to come home, please," my dad said. "I'm waiting outside. Don't tell anyone about Percy, okay?"

"Why should I care what you tell me to do?" I could feel a buzz in my temples as the alcohol took effect.

"Mark, are you drunk?" my dad wondered aloud.

"Yeah, what'd you care? It's all Percy, Percy, Percy," I ranted. "Percy did this and he's captain and he's oh so great. What about me?" I heard a heavy sigh through the phone.

"Mark, I love you, but get your act together. Maybe then we can talk. This insane, unmitigated jealousy of someone that's never done anything to you is completely unwarranted. Stop it and get out here." A click sounded and I slammed the power button on my phone, shoving it in my pocket and marching out to where Dad idled in his car. The door opened forcefully when I yanked it and I dropped into the seat as we drove off.

Ten minutes later we reached the apartment and I immediately headed for my room, not noticing or caring that Annabeth and Ms. Sally were talking quietly in the living room, both of their faces streaked with tears. I threw my jacket onto a chair and yanked back the blanket on my bed, clicking off the lamp as my eyes drifted close.

_'__Mark Blofis,' a voice hissed in my head. It sounded like a thousand wasps.'Oh, so many things you would be... useful for. But not now. All you need know is that if you help, Percy Jackson will no longer be a problem for you. Although that Annabeth girl might go with him.'_

_'__Why?' I muttered thickly in my head._

_The voice tut-tutted. 'For me to know, and you to do.'_

_'__You can't kill Annabeth!' I cried. _

_'__Oh, but I can. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. A fitting sacrifice.'_

_'__A sacrifice?'_

_'__You'll see. Or you would, if you could be persuaded to part with that foolish idea that idiot Aphrodite gave to you earlier tonight. The one where you give up Annabeth. The desperate ones make much better servants. Although, I believe it would be more efficient if you do not recall this, or my influence on you. I assure you, you will find out soon enough. Until then, sweet dreams, my pawn. Quite a shame, really, that you happen to lust for that girl Annabeth, for she is central to my plan. She and her boyfriend. The Blood of Olympus.'_


	14. His Fault It's All Gone Wrong

**Hehe, I was feeling... DRAMATIC! Another chapter because I'm just that awesome. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I woke up the next day with a splitting headache and an odd emptiness where I knew there should be a memory. I thought it was a dream of some sort, something ominous, but I couldn't remember. My head spun and I groaned. I'd never had a hangover before, but trust me, they really suck. This had to be a bad one. Carefully shifting, I reached for a glass of water on my nightstand and gulped it down before woozily standing. My head exploded in pain as I did, but I kept heading for the door, trying to hide my hangover from everyone as I grabbed breakfast.

I knew I'd be feeling the same way in the morning eight months later after a wild party at my new buddy Colton's house. He was sort of in the gang scene, but not really. I knew my dad didn't approve, but he couldn't stop me. Percy was still gone and Annabeth was always over to talk to Ms. Sally. They never really spoke to me anymore, but they were all asleep because it was so late. I sat down at the table with a beer I had kept from the party, given to me by a smoking hot girl that I had made out with for a while before she got boring. I sipped it as I sat there, waiting for who knew what. The phone buzzed, but I figured it was just a telemarketer this late, so I ignored it.

Until the voicemail light came on and the recording started playing. A voice I recognized echoed out of the phone.

"Mom. Hey, I'm alive," it began. I realized it was Percy. "Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory and..." The message stopped for a pair of heartbeats before continuing. "Anyway, I'm... okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest-" Percy paused again and I could hear a slight wince in his tone. "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." The line clicked again. How was he still alive? How could he do this to everyone? I punched the wall and threw my partially full bottle through an open window that had been left open on accident. It clattered in the street below with a dull crash. I sat heavily back down in the chair and punched the table.

"Damnit, Jackson!" I cursed. "See what you've done to me?" Just then I realized fully what he had said.

"Who's Hera?" I wondered aloud softly. "Who can put someone asleep for eight months?" Maybe, finally, this would answer every question I had had for the last three years. I decided to look it up in the morning and headed down the hall to my room, but I was stopped by Ms. Sally, standing in the hall.

"Mark?" she whispered.

"What?" I replied grumpily.

"Who called?" I had to decide: truth or a lie? I waited, taking a deep breath, before choosing my response.

"Percy." She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, my! Is he alive? Is he safe? Oh, I need to call Annabeth!" She made to race off, but I quickly reached out a hand.

"No! I want answers!" I demanded, crossing my arms. She stopped and turned slowly.

"Answers?"

"Hera, quests, what the heck has been going on for the last, oh, three years of my life?" Ms. Sally pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright," she said softly, "I'll tell you. But you will never- never- tell another soul. Alright, Mark?" I nodded hastily. "Go sit, then." I followed her through the dark apartment to the living room, where I sat on the same couch where I had all those months ago, the night Percy went missing.

"Mark, to begin, I am so, so sorry for all of this. I really, truly am, but you just couldn't know. The only reason I'm telling you now is for Percy's safety and yours. But to get to the point." She seemed to stare into space for a moment. "I was, oh, twenty, I think. Yes, twenty. I went to Montauk one summer and met a wonderful man. He was kind and handsome and courteous- things I had never had, with my uncle dying and my parents too, when I was younger. I -well, we- fell in love. Two months after I met, he told me who he truly was, or more accurately, what."

"And?" I prompted.

"Poseidon, god of the seas. Greek, that is." She held up a hand to forestall any questions. "No, don't ask. Suffice to say, the Empire State Building has six hundred floors and the gods are the six hundredth. As I was saying, we fell in love. Another month and I discovered I was pregnant, but by that time Zeus had nearly discovered us and he had to leave. You see, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, signed a pact saying they would have no more children with mortals. I was in grave danger. But eight months later, I had Percy. Poseidon visited us several times when he was very young, too young to form any conscious memory of the encounters. I'll just skip the next, oh, twelve years. Monsters followed us, but never actually hurt him, luckily. When he was twelve, he discovered his heritage. A demigod."


	15. This Mother, Too?

I laughed harshly.

"You're nuts," I declared. Ms. Sally stared up at me apologetically, but I could see a spark of anger.

"No, I am not insane. To the contrary, I am as close to the mythological world as any mortal could be, with the exclusion of Rachel Dare."

"You said 'mythological world'! It proves it! You're absolutely nutso and I bet you've suckered my dad into this too. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He's not my dad, you're not my stepmom, and Percy, well I never even thought of him as an acquaintance, much less a step brother. I'd call the asylum but you seem to be functioning perfectly well," I sneered. "Excepting, of course, the fact that you believe in made up dreams and wishes by an ancient society of wackos!"

"They are not wackos! We are not 'wackos'! To the contrary, Percy has saved the world multiple times now while you stand here and get drunk! You're just as bad as Gabriel and he's a Hades-cursed statue, for Zeus' sake!" Ms. Sally yelled, poking me in the chest. I was honestly sort of afraid for my life, not that it amounted to much at this point. I stood up and carefully backed away.

"Yeah, well, I'd look you in the eyes and say good riddance once I find the keys for the Prius, but you know what they say. Never look a crazy person in the eyes!" With that I turned, grabbing my phone and swiping my dad's keys off the counter. I slipped my shoes back on and ran out the door, making sure to slam it behind me. I heard a shout of 'Mark! Get back here!' from inside, but I kept going, down the hall, skipping the elevators in favor of the stairs. One floor, two, three, four, five, and two minutes later I reached the first floor. I knew it was late and it would look odd for me to be running through here at this hour, but I was so fed up with that entire stupid family I just couldn't stay another second in the place. And wasn't Gabriel my uncle? Or Gabe? Something like that.

When I reached the Prius, I threw my stuff in and pushed the keys into the starter. The car grumbled to life and I slammed my foot down, determined to get out of this godforsaken city of nutcases as soon as humanly possible. Even at midnight the roads were packed, so I weaved my way through the crowd slowly. No one spared me a glance and no one called my phone. I just kept driving.

I reached the city limits thirty minutes later and started into the suburbs, speeding through the now much emptier roads. Occasionally a streetlamp would illuminate the blue hood, temporarily blinding me, but I kept going. That is, until I nearly fell asleep at the wheel and that presence entered my head again.

_Ah, so you too have become fed up with the gods' spawn. Devils they all are, my great-grandchildren or no. So, young Mark, what choice will you make? You could pass yourself off as one of them. I could be of assistance to you in that department. Or just keep going. Safety is just over the horizon, but revenge… Well, that would be a dish best served, how shall we call it, with lots of half-blood cretin in the pie._

I blearily registered the words as I absentmindedly tried to avoid killing myself while driving.

_So I can get my revenge on Percy- if I listen to you? Who are you, anyways?_

_Oh, certainly you can. Certainly. And you may call me Mitera. Mother, in Greek, the language of your enemies. Mother of what, well, that shall not be disclosed. Just remember, Mark Blofis, that I most certainly have the power to exterminate those no longer useful._

I shuddered involuntarily, but nodded. I could feel Mitera's approval. I wanted so badly to destroy Percy Jackson. So, so badly. But I was also tired, and drunk, and just as I began formulating my plans for revenge, my hands slipped from the wheel slightly. I jerked upright and checked the digital clock. Five AM. I'd traveled possibly all the way to Long Island, judging by the road signs. I wanted to sleep so badly. I figured closing my eyes just this once couldn't hurt, could it?

Next thing I knew, I was lying in a pale bed, in a pale room, covered in pale bandages splotched red.

"Oy! Solace! Patient's up!" a voice called. The sound drifted through my head as a figure that seemed to be wreathed in gold approached my bed. I mean, I assumed it was a bed. Maybe a bed. Probably?

"So, Kevin, how are you? Feeling better? That was a pretty nasty accident you had there," a new voice asked kindly.

"M' name's not 'evin," I muttered blearily.

"Kevin Margolin, that's what you told us, bud. It might just be the after effects of the medicine, I couldn't use nectar since you aren't a demigod. But it's okay, after your accident we brought you here. Couldn't exactly send you to a mortal hospital with no explanation for the crash beyond being drunk. I mean, come on, there was a Cyclops plastered to the hood. Or what was left. Just an eyeball, pretty oogy even for me. Anyway, we'll patch you up, Kevin. No worries. I'm Will Solace," the voice said again. I tried to focus on him, but I couldn't, so I shut my eyes again.

"Yeah, that's okay, sleep's good at this stage. Be back soon with some food though," Will told me.

"Umhhm…" I mumbled, trying to agree.

"Okay, cool, see you soon, Kevin. Oh, by the way. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	16. The Unfortunate Amnesiac

**I'm BACK! Hello, my wonderful readers. You know what'll make you even more wonderful? Checking out my new HP fanfiction 'Ready or Not'! That'd make you just the best!**

**In response to the general anger about Mark and CHB and demigodness (as Leo would say), my explanation is Gaea, take it as you will. Gaea did say she gave him demigod-ish characteristics so he could pass muster as a spy. **

**On with the show!**

I slipped in and out of consciousness, not knowing or caring about the passing time. Everything was hazy. I couldn't recall anything I knew that I had once known, not even my name or how old I was. The bed I was sleeping in was so soft and my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. I just wanted to sleep. Preferably for a very, very long time. Maybe even permanently. I was just semiconsciously contemplating drug overdose when something slapped my face.

"Annabeth, don't hit him too hard," a voice fretted. It sounded like the same guy from earlier, as best I could tell.

"Mrghh," I mumbled.

A girl's voice interjected my admittedly slow thoughts. "Gods, Will, do you even know who this is? He's-"

"Awake! Shush!" the male voice implored. I dimly heard footsteps drift closer to my bed. "Hey, Kevin, feeling any better?" the boy asked. Will? Bill? I didn't really care, but I pushed my eyes open.

"Mumphh," I grumbled at the light, trying to form words of protest.

"Take that as a no, then. Could you watch him for a sec, Annabeth, please? Pretty please with Shakespeare on top? I need to go get a potion." The girl sighed but came closer to my bed.

"Yeah, sure, thanks, Solace, leave me to watch the human manifestation of Hades' underwear that some idiot let into camp because he ran into a Cyclops! This guy is possibly the biggest brat I've ever met," she grumbled. "I'm supposed to be teaching in the arena right now, William Solace!" The boy's figure shied away from her. I wondered how she knew me. I didn't know or recognize her at all, that was for sure.

"Just a second?" the boy, which I thought was named Will, pleaded. Annabeth, I think that was her name, nodded impatiently and crossed her arms.

"You do realize he's worse than Percy. I mean, good gods, Percy only drools. He snores, makes weird noises, it's disgusting. Don't even start on me about how drooling isn't though, I'm not in the mood, Leo did something stupid again and I cannot even deal with any Minotaur poo from anyone right now-" she ranted, cut off by Will.

"Why don't you go read for a while, actually? I'll make do," Will soothed. She threw her arms up and marched out, a glittering knife belted to her waist. "Sorry, Kevin, she's worried about her boyfriend Percy, he disappeared a while back, and well..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, if you're feeling okay, we can get going on a tour of camp, or you can stay here?" I wanted to go on a tour, for some odd reason. I felt like someone invisible was influencing me.

"Tour," I muttered, pushing myself up. Everything hurt, from my ankles to my head, but I shoved the covers aside and drunkenly stood, nearly knocking over a lamp. Will reached over and grabbed my upper arm but I wriggled out of his grip, nearly falling again.

"Uh, maybe you should rest some more. You look like Percy during the war." I muttered something that might have been a no, might have also been a string of cusses and kept going, bumping into the doorway as I exited. The hall outside the room was painted pale yellow and the floors were wooden. Will quickly came up behind me and guided me down a set of stairs and onto a porch. Everything I saw was a bit foggy, until I blinked a few times and gasped.

The whole place looked like it had stepped out of a storybook, the type my dad used- wait, my dad? I tried desperately to think harder, to remember a face or a name or something, but I couldn't. It was like my brain had been put behind metal walls and all I had left was basic functions. At the sound of a scream, I snapped up my head. Will muttered a curse beside me and went running off to where three or four people hobbled towards us, supporting a figure in the center. Will seemed to be helping them carry the body or whatever closer to the porch where I stood before placing it carefully on the grass, ten feet from me. I stumbled closer, trying to get a glimpse of the dead corpse.

"What'd he do this time, Jason?" someone questioned. A boy with short blonde hair ran a hand through it and sighed.

"I was zapping stuff with lightning to weld it together and he touched the boat and got himself a good shock, you know how Leo is." A pretty girl had her arm curled around his waist. Maybe she'd like me more than him? She was hot. The corpse on the ground suddenly moaned and I wanted to shriek 'Zombie!' but restrained myself.

"Hey, it's Leo the Zombie!" someone commented. Word thief. The guy on the ground, Leo, apparently, sat up with his arms straight out in front of him.

"Brains," he called softly. "Brains!" Will turned to the couple.

"Erm, how hard did you hit him exactly, Jason?" Jason shrugged nonchalantly.

"He got hit by more last week," the pretty girl interjected. "Although, Repair Boy, I hope you don't plan on eating brains, you could use some." The zombie/Leo/Repair Boy grinned and held out a hand for a help up.

"Never, Pipes, you'd miss me how I am now!" The girl's hand flashed out but Will caught it.

"Yeah, I'd like to hit him too, but not right now, 'kay?" he told her. She yanked her hand back and glared at them all. "Anyway, now that Leo's alive, like Frankenstein's monster, lemme introduce you all to our visitor." Will turned and gestured for me to come over there, so I hobbled closer. When I got to the spot where they were all grouped, I raised one hand in a weak imitation of a wave.

"Kevin Margolin," I told them. I was about to tell them it wasn't my real name, I couldn't remember, but that presence in my head told me not to with a burst of fury.

They all nodded politely and Will made introductions, but I'd already learned all their names from my observation, except for 'Pipes', who was apparently named Piper. Leo popped up, curly hair announcing his presence.

"Not to be rude, but you look worse than me, dude, and I just got electrocuted. Actually, to be rude. Whatever. Pipes, d'you have gum?" Piper shook her head at Leo, rolling her eyes. I noticed Jason watching me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I sneered. He spun slightly to face me head on.

"Nothing, just... no, never mind." But he turned and muttered something to Piper. I caught the names Dylan and Gaea. Who were they? I was about to ask, but the weirdo in my head hissed a warning. Will grabbed my wrist again.

"Anyway, let's go, Kevin, your tour?" he prompted, dragging me away as fast as we could go. After a seemingly perfunctory introduction to the place, he practically shoved me back in the hospital wing. As soon as I was back in my room, he gave me some sort of weird potion-y thing and I started getting drowsy.

"Why're you tryin' to make me fall 'sleep?" I mumbled. He appraised me with a worried eye.

"Because you, Kevin Margolin, are not who you appear to be." I felt a flash of hatred in my mind and had a sudden urge to get up and kill Will, but then cold wind rushed through the room. I was shocked into wakefulness while Will's eyes seemed to cloud over.

"You know, never mind," he said cheerfully. "I'm not sure why I brought you back here. Want to go see the arena and stuff?" I nodded, completely confused but not exactly going to contradict whatever the heck was going on in my head. "Maybe after I can show you the secret bunker, and the ship, and the weaponry, and the secret library!" I nodded again and we hurried out of the room, beelining straight for the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked. His eyes seemed glassy still.

"Secret bunker," he said easily. "That's what the voice told me to show you." Suddenly there was a new pair of footsteps behind us and Ananbeth appeared by our side, grabbing Will's shoulder and shaking him rather violently.

"Will Solace! What voice?" she demanded, holding a dagger towards me. I backed against a tree, kind of terrified.

"The one in my head, Annabeth. Earth Mother says she'll be nice if I show 'im the bunker," he told her, slurring slightly. Annabeth knocked him to the ground and knelt on his chest.

"I'm really, really sorry about this, but you're kind of possessed right now, so I doubt you'll notice," she said, before grabbing his palm and slipping the tip of her knife across it. Blood sheeted from the cut and I winced, wanting to run but mostly scared she'd kill us both. Then Will's eyes cleared.

"What the Hades?"

"We need to go see Chiron, Will, and that idiot over there, well, he's a very, very bad spy," she spat, passing a small canteen of some amber liquid to Will. He took a sip and the cut stopped bleeding. Then they both turned to me, eyes hard.

"So, he's a traitor?" Will asked. He received a nod in response. "Wonderful, I've been getting bored, although I think Clarisse might be more suited." Annabeth just rolled her eyes and leapt for me, grabbing my wrist, hard, and yanking me back towards camp.

Well, I was in trouble.


	17. There's More Of You?

"Who's this, Annabeth?" a guy with horns and furry legs asked. He was sitting on a chair on the porch, looking down at us, while a horse/man combination (Centaur? Centoo? How about WEIRD?) stood across from him. It looked like they were playing cards. Which, you know, okay then. Not gonna judge, folks, you do you, horse-suit-man and hair-horn-dude.

"This is Kevin," Annabeth said, gesturing towards my face with her knife. I ducked back to avoid a sharp pointy object to the eyeball. Then I, of course, almost fell over, because I felt like a weird combination of drunk and dead. (Hey kids! Don't drink and drive, you end up in a camp full of nutcases with knives!) The horse-man looked at me appraisingly and I involuntarily stood up a bit straighter.

"Wait, _that _one?" hairy-horn-dude asked. Annabeth nodded and dropped my wrist, sprinting up the short flight of stairs and whispering something in horse-man's ear. I really needed his name, 'horse-man' was getting wordy. He turned and stared at me, eyes darkening, then turned into the house. Annabeth waved me in and shut the door firmly behind us.

We were in a dark living room with a leopard head mounted on the wall. Horse-man was throwing it sausages, which it snapped up. Leaves covered the walls, along with fat bunches of purple grapes. In fact, it smelled distinctly of alcohol. Annabeth echoed my thoughts.

"Gods, Chiron, is Mr. D making wine or something?"

"The grapes were fine for a while, but I do believe he has removed some of the magic so they spoil, or ferment, in his terms. I really do need to get rid of them before Zeus has my head," Chiron sighed. Good. So I had everyone's names. "But. We have something far more important to discuss, children."

"Hey! Not a child!" I complained. Chiron fixed me with a glare.

"Shut up, Kevin, and you are. You're approximately two-thousand nine hundred eighty-three years younger than Chiron, or approximately point-oh-five percent of his age," Annabeth said, glaring at me.

"Annabeth, please. Mr. Margolin, why-_exactly_\- are you here?"

"What is this, a good cop/bad cop bad TV show?" I snipped.

"I swear to Athena-" Annabeth began, before Chiron calmly held up a hand and she removed her hand from her knife. The knife sort of shocked me into speaking.

"Like Will, I'm sure, said," I started smoothly, "I was in a car crash right outside this place and you brought me here, I guess? I really don't remember!"

"Sure you don't, Blofis," Annabeth mumbled. Blofis. It struck a chord, but I couldn't quite remember.

"Honestly, I don't know!" Chiron sighed with my response. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Alright, Mr. Margolin. Do you have any knowledge of some sort of enemy or someone that is controlling you?" he asked gently. I instantly thought of the wacko thing going on in my head, but I felt another flash of anger, sudden and distinctly not mine.

"No." Chiron looked at me and I felt like he could see everything I was thinking.

"Annabeth, we'll have to continue later. It will be fine for now. Go ahead," Chiron instructed. Annabeth looked like she was about to chop off someone's head while ranting about the evils of the world, her stormy eyes swirling, but she nodded and painfully yanked me out of the room, back into the sunshine.

"Not. A. Word.," she hissed. "Let's go." So she practically dragged me back to where Will and a bunch of others stood by the lake. Will hurried over when he spotted her and they stepped aside, Annabeth whispering something to him while glancing at me. He nodded and Annabeth yanked me closer to the group again.

"Katie, Nyssa, Clarisse, this is Kevin Margolin. He's a clear-sighted mortal. _Not_ a demigod," she introduced.

The thickset girl, with a very pointy spear thing, rolled her eyes. "Duh, Princess. We didn't need the clarification."

"Look at you, Clarisse, big words," Annabeth said sarcastically. "And you have enough brains, I'm sure, or at least I hope, to connect what Will told you and this?" Will rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gods, William Solace, you didn't tell them, did you? Kevin, go away." I followed her instructions for fear of losing some important body part and tried not to listen to the conversation, then returned when she waved me over.

"Kevin, meet Clarisse, Katie, and Nyssa. Don't kill anyone, you guys, I have to go teach!" She stormed off and they all looked rather furious with me, so I backed up a step.

"Please?" Clarisse asked.

"Wow, we need to make you want to torture people more often," Katie remarked. "You use your long-abandoned manners. And don't you dare hit me or I'll grow roses on your cabin." Clarisse reluctantly pulled her arm back and returned to glaring at me.

"Guys," Will pleaded. "No murder. Percy's already missing!"

"Great. So this idiot has a hand in it, somehow, I'm sure," Clarisse mumbled.

"No!" the others chimed together. Ugh- chimed. Chimed. Who chimes? Like, birds, or beer bottles. Not people. I could've used a beer.

"Just- come on, Kevin, before Clarisse guts you," Will added.

"I'd do it with a dull fishhook, but Prissy's missing, so he can't exactly get me one and I don't happen to have any on hand," Clarisse complained. Nyssa punched her shoulder, hard enough I was pretty sure I would've been flat on my back. Will just pulled me away, towards the house again, and spun around to face me once we were out of earshot.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't trust you as far as Percy can fly but-"

"Who's Percy?" I interrupted.

"Son of Poseidon, currently MIA, savior of the world about a million times over."

"Why can't he fly then, if he's so great?" Little flickers of memory were coming back to me and I felt like this Percy kid was important.

"He's a son of the sea god. Anyway, don't you dare mess up, spy on us, reveal information, or I will personally ensure you're thrown into the lava on the wall and you don't come up."

"You don't seem like the type to threaten me or anyone."

"I wouldn't threaten anyone I trust. I'm chill around people I trust. But I do not trust you." Percy, Percy, Percy. Who was Percy? I could remember vague colors- lots of blue and green- but not much more. Will's smile returned with his next words. "Anyways, I can't really let you wander around much, but you can stay here by the Big House. There's some newspapers and magazines and stuff on the porch and I bet Grover'll play pinochle with you or something if you ask nicely. Bye!" He raced off and I turned back to the porch, pretty confused, to say the least. Several newspapers sat where Will had told me they were and I picked up the first one, reading the front headline.

_'__Sally Jackson loses another son- How far will it go? Mark Blofis declared missing last night'_

Poor Sally Jackson, I guess. But I rolled the name Mark Blofis around in my head. It seemed eerily familiar. Almost like it was something you once had owned and found in someone else's garage sale two years later. I stood, ready to go find Annabeth, who seemed like she knew who I was, and ask her about it, but then I realized.

Wasn't I supposed to be a spy? If I kept quiet, I could do my job longer. As it was, I highly doubted the malevolent presence I kept sensing would let me live, so why not make the best of it? I sat back down and read the article. Knowing my real self might be important.


	18. Living, Dead, Or Otherwise Occupied

**Jealous Much? Chapter Eighteen**

_**Living, Dead, Or Otherwise Occupied**_

**Yes, I have reappeared from the woodwork to continue this. The first few chapters have had some changes to improve things a bit. Please go check out and answer the poll on my profile about this story. Many thanks to everyone who has stuck by this thus long! **

**[Mild language warning, the story has been changed to a T]**

**On with the s****how!**

* * *

Yeah, the whole 'real-self' thing didn't work out too well. I still had about as many memories as a sponge. Which is to say, absolutely none. But. Power through and all that.

I eyed the potion set in front of me. In my defense, it honestly looked like nuclear reactor fluid. Normal people don't drink nuclear reactor fluid. But then again, these people ave proven to me plenty in the last day or so that they are about as far from normally as is humanly possible. Or, in the case of the centaur, goat-men, and other assorted things that should only appear in hallucinations, still _not freaking normal. _I'm not a conspiracy theorist or anything, but demigods honestly really sounded like something that should only come out of Area 51. There's not a lot I can claim to know in a foreign language, but _demi_, half, and _god _do not equal _Homo sapiens._ Or they shouldn't. Half-god. Normal people don't call themselves 'half-god'! I could really use some normal, too.

"Are you going to drink that?" someone asked, obviously exasperated. I straightened back up and engaged in another staring contest with the bottle.

"You're positive it's, you know, meant for _normal _people?" I asked, purposefully emphasizing that all-important normal. Will sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I can give it to everyone else here, you'll be fine."

"Positive?"

"Drink the stuff. It's the only memory-related potion I've got. Take it or leave it." I glared at it one last time before pinching my nose and tossing it down my throat. It burned as I did, feeling like clouds were stuffed in my head. Or an entire sheep. Hadn't really decided yet. I scanned my mind, hoping wildly for memories. _Please, please, please, _I wanted to whisper, but Will still stared at me. Then I felt something- like a flash of light on a warm day and the splash of cool, chemical-scented water. But as soon as I grasped at it, someone else seemed to take it away, anger radiating from it like lightning.

Always fun to share your head with some sort of evil demon.

The dark presence seemed to hole up in my brain, picking a corner and staking it out like it was waiting for a Black Friday sale of my memories. I felt heavier, like whatever it was had a physical being. Or, maybe just the pure evil I could feel from it. Evil has to have some sort of value, right?

"Anything?" Will asked hopefully.

I almost said yes, almost told him about the creeper in my head, but when you're evidently possessed, disobeying the wishes of the possessor probably aren't in your best interest. Just a tip. "No," I said shakily, like I'd been hoping desperately for something, like I was about to collapse. Which I was, but he wouldn't know.

"Fine, then. I'm sure it'll start working soon!" he declared cheerily. "I'll be back soon." Then I was alone in the room of pale walls and sheets and cabinets. Even the colors from the scene outside the window seemed washed-out, blank. It was enough to make someone go insane.

Though by all rights, it seemed like I had. I picked up a newspaper I had tucked under the bed, the one about a Sally Jackson and Mark Blofis. I hadn't had time to read it yet.

"_After dealing with the kidnapping of her biological son, Percy Jackson, several years ago by a violent, gun-toting murderer, Sally Jackson, of New York City, New York, again faces the loss of a son. Cont. on 12B." _I stared at the name. Percy Jackson. Jackson. Percy. I suddenly felt a wash of envy and jealousy sweep over me at some subconscious thought. Instinct kicked in. The people here had mentioned a Percy Jackson about fifty times. He was missing too.

Why wasn't he reported as missing? Along with whoever Mark Blofis was.

_Percy Jackson is better off where he is. He is evil, a traitor. An enemy. Someone to kill._

* * *

"Where's Percy Jackson?" I asked the next person to come in the room, without looking to see who it was. Then I checked.

The stormy grey eyes of Annabeth stared down at me with the ferocity of an ancient warrior. She looked ready to kill. Silent but deadly.

"How do you know about him?" she said in a terribly even voice. _"How do you know about him?"_

I grinned. If she was going to be nasty, I could be nasty right back. "In this newspaper article," I said nonchalantly, waving the correct pages in the air for her to see. Infuriatingly, though, she merely kept staring at me.

"And why do you care about Percy Jackson?" _Come on, _I egged her on mentally. _I know you care, come on, just break a little…_ It took me a moment, a second to process what I was thinking. _That's not you, _I said to myself, hands shaking. So far at least I'd been able to tell when 'Mitera', mother, was influencing me. She hadn't just… taken control like that! I almost spiraled into a panic before I remembered her parting words.

_'I have the power to exterminate those no longer useful.' _

Extermination was not on my high list.

Annabeth's cold tone snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to answer or are you going to continue sitting there dumbstruck that a girl could scare you?" Well, damn. Someone hit the nail on the head. Except the 'girl' in question seemed to be omniscient and all-powerful. Hopefully she was pretty, too, to make up for the death threats.

"Erm," I stumbled. "Well, you know, everyone's sort of talking about him and stuff..." I trailed off uncertainly. Annabeth was giving me a stare that could freeze several volcanoes then the ocean on top of that.

"'_Everyone's sort of talking about him and stuff'?" _she repeated. "'Sort of talking about him', like they're 'sort of' talking about you?"

I gulped. She was scary. It's always the pretty ones.

"I _hate _boys! You are the _precise _reason why the Hunters exist, Mark-" She clamped and hand over her mouth. "Oh, _shit._" Then she drew the bronze knife and poked the very, very sharp tip in my chest, right where my heart would be if it wasn't in my throat from a combination of terror, for obvious reasons, and elation. She'd called me by my real name! Annabeth knew something about me. She had to know more. Desperately I leaned forwards, the knife point stabbing even further before she realized and yanked it away, aiming instead at my face.

"Did you know me? You have to know me!" I pleaded, all the tough barriers I'd put up melting away in the face of possible remembrance, of knowing someone to call 'Mother' beyond the spirit possessing me.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "I swear on the Styx, if you tell a single soul, living, dead, or otherwise occupied, about this, I will personally shred you and chuck you into Tartarus, which, by the way, is hell."

_And I swear on my existence as the most powerful being in the world, I will ensure that your death will be torturous and your permanent existence in Tartarus… eventful._

I'm rather against a stay in hell being eventful.


	19. World's Noisiest Spy

**Jealous Much? Chapter Nineteen**

_**World's Noisiest Spy**_

* * *

"Stop while you're ahead," Annabeth's voice echoed from down the hall. My heart started racing. Even in the cool house, my palms were sweating. I froze in my footsteps and turned to run back to my room, but then she continued. "Jason, Percy's not a fairytale character. He's a good guy, even though he has a bit of an inferiority complex."

"That's just it!" said a second voice, one I didn't know but assumed was Jason. "Noble and fantastic and savior of the whole world! I'm sorry, Annabeth, but you have to admit, I've got every right to be a bit worried! What if he took my spot or something? I feel awful already about leaving Reyna and the others behind."

Annabeth laughed and it shocked me. It was a pretty, soft laugh, completely unlike what I would have expected from her, if the deadly girl even laughed. I stepped forwards slightly to hear more of the conversation as she dropped her voice. "To hear him talk about it, he's not the hero. Literally, he'd say the forest was the hero before he was. I doubt he's hurt anyone over at your camp. And you've practically assumed his role here, I suppose, so you've got nothing to be jealous about." Jealous- the word resonated in my head, like I'd heard it said to me far too many times. Their voices, loud in the silence, grated on my ears and plucked at my nerves.

_Go on, go listen to more. They'll tell you secrets you'd never hear otherwise, _the voice nagged. _We both know you want to… Are you jealous of them, little boy? Of how they're special and perfect and everyone loves them? They think they're better than you, stronger… More worthy. Prove it, prove you're just as good. They're useless, overinflated, egos the size of the ocean, even that little upstart Percy Jackson. He's no better than the rest- just better at hiding it. Don't you deserve more? All their privilege, all their importance… Just work with me, child, and I'll make sure you're far more important._

A wave of envy and desire washed over me. She was right, I was just as important, I was better, stronger, all these demigods were good for was cannon fodder… I was just as good, no, _better. _And they'd know it, if I could just prove myself. I crept forwards silently, praying the floorboards wouldn't creak under my weight. I made it to a light switch on the wall when I could hear them again.

"-the problem! I haven't taken over his role! Everyone still looks up to you, not me." Annabeth sighed and I could imagine the _oh-my-god-how-are-you-so-stupid _expression she'd be wearing. It had been directed at me a lot over the last three days.

"Jason, come on. Of course they still look up to me. In all fairness, you're brand new. They didn't fight Kronos with you, they didn't win the Battle of the Labyrinth with you. They did it with Percy. And anyway, I highly doubt they've made Percy praetor in California!" What was in California that was so important?

"They didn't fight Kronos with me because there was no Kronos to fight- we destroyed his seat of power on Mount Tam." Kronos, Kronos, Kronos. I recognized the name from somewhere.

_Of course you do. Kronos is my useless son who failed- utterly failed- to destroy them!_

The whiny tone pierced my concentration on staying perfectly still and I wobbled, throwing my arms to the side for balance. _Click. _The lights flicked off. I'd hit the light switch- just my luck. My heart jumped again, sending me into a spiral of panic.

"Who's there?" Annabeth called out suspiciously. I held my breath, willing her to not move. I obviously was not particularly cut out for this whole spying thing.

"Want me to check?" Jason asked. The hiss of metal on metal filled the air, screeching against my ears as he drew his sword.

"It's fine. This house is old, one of the Aphrodite campers probably blew a fuse with a hairdryer or something. But Jason, first, we fought Kronos, Percy brought him down, and second, Percy's in California for better or for worse. He probably has his memories back by now, too, and he'd rather be here than there. Everything will be fine. Let's go, I have things to do." Their footsteps hurried away and I sighed, stepping away from the wall and turning back to my room. I had to figure out how to get to California and find Percy Jackson. He had to know more about me. It was my only hope.

* * *

A few items were lined up on the messy bed. I'd discovered a worn-out backpack that looked like it had been in battle with a T-rex, a small canteen, and a pantry downstairs that I had taken some food from. It wasn't much, just granola bars and crackers, but I had also stolen a bit of money. Hey, if I could remember who I was, I'd rob a bank, let alone a jar full of coins and dollar bills sitting in the open. Finally, from the room's tiny closet I'd unearthed a green jacket and a pair of dusty sweatpants adorned with more than a few spiders in the extra-extra-large edition. I'd been more worried, though, about the matching triple-extra-large snakeskin under a pile of paperwork in the bottom of the closet. It was like whoever put the stuff in there had ordered the super-scary décor package.

I stuffed everything into the pack and shouldered it, carefully opening the door and checking the hallway before slipping out. The dark space was claustrophobic, even though there were a million windows. Out each, all I saw was pitch-black night and cloud cover. Perfect weather for my little escape. I had no idea how I was getting to California, but I'd been listening carefully the rest of the day and someone had mentioned something about being ready in a month, so I had time. It was only May.

The stairs creaked as I slowly made my way downstairs, wincing every time the unnaturally loud noise sounded under my feet. The entire house was dark, not a single light anywhere, and the air felt thick and heavy. As soon as my feet touched the first floor, I raced to the door and unlocked the bolt, which whirred and clicked loudly, like a robot. As soon as I was outside, though, I reached for my jacket. The warm, heavy air of the house had disappeared, and now it was chilly, for May, with a breeze. I tugged on the jacket, which smelled like mothballs and soup, and hurried for what I assumed was the edge of the camp, a steep hill with a huge tree on top. As I walked, I rubbed at my forehead like I could just scrub away the insane presence there. Maybe if I did, I'd have a better shot. Maybe everyone would hate me a little less.

A carpet hung from a branch and it looked like someone had coiled a supersize version of the snake in the closet around the trunk of the tree. A glowing, golden eye stared at me as I hurried over the border, a pale silvery veil that made the cool night icy as I passed through. I took a deep breath on the other side. Spread out in front of me was rural Long Island, covered in trees and meadows. A few dim lights from the road lit the edges of the forest. I could feel myself relax slightly at my escape. Once I was away from all these people that hated me, maybe I could make my own life. Be a better person- have actual friends. A family. A memory. I wanted to laugh at my childish dreams.

At the bottom of the tall hill was a paved road and a small sign with an arrow labeled NEW YORK CITY on it. I made my way down to the asphalt and stood for a moment, getting my bearings. The city seemed like it would be a good starting place.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS LETTER! It's important.**

**Hi there,**

**I have to say, if you've stuck with me for this insane ten month journey thus far, _thank you_. I've gone from terrible to slightly better than that and I am so, so glad so many of you stayed interested. Through my grammatical errors, my chapter titles, my absolutely despicable main character and some terrible plot choices, you all kept reading and you were incredibly kind about it. So, I wanted to let you all know that this is being rewritten! Slowly and behind the scenes, I'm rewriting it. Eventually, perhaps you'll have a story where you don't hate poor Mark quite so much and the first ten chapters aren't all dialogue. I hope you'll stick around to see it. If anyone is interested in pre-reading it for me- no betaing necessary unless you want to!- please PM me. Free sneak peeks of new chapters and such! **

**To all you dedicated readers, don't worry. I'll keep updating. This thing won't be ending for quite a while. More Mark, more Percy, more Annabeth, and more twists. I'm slow, perhaps, and incapable of scheduling, but it'll happen. Also, I recommend that you read any updated chapters because they may include some plot changes. Nothing huge. They will be longer than most of the chapters- I'm trying to hit 1,400 words minimum, which really isn't a lot. **

**A note on Mark- I realize he is a terrible person overall, but please open your heart a teensy bit. He's really not so bad. This story has easily one of the best responses I've ever seen to something AU, with a giant, glaring OC for the main character and I could not be more grateful. **

**Finally, please, oh gods please, send concrit! I want to hear what you think- _really _think- about the story. Suggestions are more than welcome.**

**I love all of you!**

**Best wishes,**

**Dreams**


	20. Deal or No Deal

_**Jealous Much Chapter Twenty**_

_**Deal or No Deal**_

* * *

As it turned out, the sign had neglected to mention one minor detail. The distance from Long Island to New York City was way, way, way too far. I'd been walking for a half hour or so, give or take a few minutes, when I came across another sign on the side of the road. In white lettering, it said NEW YORK CITY- 50 MILES, like it wanted to make it very clear that I would never reach the city without help. I groaned. With no memories, I had no idea what I could do to get to the city. No clue where any bus stops might be or a rest station. I didn't even know where in the city I needed to go. I was travelling blind.

My feet were killing me- I hadn't really moved much in the past few days. The ground seemed to unravel into the night, an endless track of grey asphalt and the occasional car part. I stumbled along the muddy verge, avoiding puddles that had the viscosity of oil, not water. With every step, my shoes squelched. The laces had come untied, but I didn't particularly care. To anyone passing by, I probably looked like another homeless kid, making his way to nowhere in particular to continue his particularly uninteresting life. The whack job in my head was silent. The only reason I could tell that she was still there was the unceasing pressure in the back of my skull, a mild headache that liked to encourage murder.

I checked my watch again. In the pale light, it read five past one. The band was battered and the plastic covering of the digital face was scratched badly, but it still worked, so I hadn't thrown it away back at Camp. Goosebumps popped up on my arms as a breeze rushed by, sending an unruly lock of hair flopping over my forehead. I brushed it away with the back of my hand. I sort of wished a car would pass by and I could hitchhike, but with my luck I'd end up with some serial killer. Just what I needed- dismemberment. Wind whistled through the pine forest along the road, making an eerie chorus of groans and moans. The rustling of branches was unnerving and this time my goosebumps weren't from the cool air.

* * *

Finally, I flopped down under a tall pine at the edge of the road. I had kept going for another hour until my feet were soaked with scummy, cold water and I felt like collapsing. Something had urged me to keep going for as long as possible, but I couldn't.I had to stop, at least for a moment. The bark of the tree was rough against my back, even through the windbreaker. If I shifted at all I could tell that I had leaned up against sap that had dripped down the trunk of the tree, but I could care less. A couple of cars had finally passed by, but they were going the opposite direction. I had watched silently as their headlights faded away through the next curve or over a hill.

I hadn't expected it to be this hard. I don't know what I had been thinking, but I was starting to conclude that I was probably crazy. My windbreaker was doing nothing to block the breeze that had been steadily stronger and I shivered constantly as I huddled against the tree. The cans of food were tempting, but I had neglected to bring a can opener and I had no knife. No weapons at all, actually, which seemed to be a very bad idea in this new world I had been dropped in. For all I knew, there was a pack of monsters with glowing eyes and claws the length of my body hiding two trees away.

I sighed. How had I gotten myself here? At some point, I had to have had a family. A mom and a dad, maybe a little sibling. A brother that I could play ball with in a big yard of green grass while my dad would watch and my mom would call us inside for a snack, offering cookies and hugs and Band-Aids for the scraped knees I'd have from sliding to catch the ball. Or maybe I had a little sister that I protected and took her to slumber parties with her friends and had tea parties with stuffed animals. If I had a sister, I'd dress up in a knight's costume and she'd be the queen of the world. I'd just help her get there.

_Ha! I am the queen of the world! _

The little headache suddenly became much, much worse.

_You are _my _assistant, little mortal. My vassal. You have sworn yourself to my service. _

"No," I mumbled, suddenly tired. My aching muscles melted away, the world around me fuzzy.

_My vassal, and we shall conquer the world. Kill all the demigods and let my children rule._

I hissed at the stabbing pain behind my eyes. It felt like tiny knives were hitting my nerves in rhythm. My hands shook at the malice in her tone. She sounded insane. She _was_ insane. _I _was insane. Instantly, the tiny knives turned into full-fledged swords.

_I shall forgive your gaffe only because you cannot remember, _hissed the voice, like thousands of bees. The scraping tone unnerved me. It was unnatural.

_I AM nature! I am the Earth itself! _The ground around me shook and my tree deluged a storm of needles onto my head. A pinecone bounced off my forehead and rolled down the short hill, disappearing into the black.

"Wait!" I called into the dark. The trees stopped shaking. "You're Gaea" I could almost feel the spirit smiling and it forced the corners of my lips to tug up too. I shuddered and scrubbed a hand across my mouth. _That wasn't me._

_Yes. I am the Earth and I shall reclaim it. _The conviction in her voice ensnared me, making me want to leap up and go fight something, anything. I looked up at my tree. The branches tilted towards me menacingly as the moaning and groaning got louder, even though the wind had disappeared. If I could have, I would have leapt up and run, as fast as I could until I couldn't move anymore, but the ground below me was soft and sticky. I was trapped. The voice in my head started to speak again as I scrabbled at the earth, desperate for release. My backpack, which I had propped up next to me, was stuck too when I tugged on the straps, hoping that maybe, inside, I had packed a knife or even scissors that I had forgotten about.

The forest moaned again, an eerie howl.

_You have agreed to serve me. You cannot leave. _The buzz of Gaea's voice made my hands slow as I tried to keep shoving away the dirt. My limbs were heavy, like I had gained a hundred pounds. I didn't want to fight, did I? Fighting was useless. I had to serve Gaea. I didn't want to move. I was being silly.

_Good, boy. Very good. You don't want to leave me. I will protect you. Together we shall kill the traitors._

Yes! The traitors! Those demigods. I should have killed them when I had the chance, not run away. Yes, that was right. They were evil and we were right. They deserved to die. Didn't they?

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should have killed them." My headache subsided as Gaea's approval swept through me. Why had I been fighting, again?

_You should have. Look at me. Look what they have destroyed. Open your eyes to the true horrors the demigods have pushed on your poor Mother. I did not deserve this._ Obediently, I rubbed at my eyes, surprised to find them sandy and gritty. Everything came into focus. The ugly highway, cutting through nature like a poisoned knife. The pools of oily water on the edges, toxins sinking into Gaea's skin.

Yes, I was right to fight the demigods, wasn't I? They had ruined all of this. But some small part of me argued otherwise. It wasn't all their fault. They hadn't built these roads, or dug the oil from the earth-

Gaea shrieked indignantly, sending my head pounding. _They invented these ideas! Children of loathsome Athena ruined it all! Hephaestus' spawn built it! Look what they did to you! Trapped you, tried to force you to their side, to poison you with their medicine. _

Yes. No. Yes. _No. _Had they tried to kill me or had they tried to save me? Was it all my fault? Was it theirs? Did we share the blame? The hammering in my skull was distracting as I tried to think.

_Trust me, child. _But I couldn't! She had done nothing for me! I wanted memories back, of sunny days and sports and cookies and family. Of a time before all of this, when I was perfectly happy in my quiet world. It had been quiet, hadn't it? No evil spirits and Earth Mothers and monsters and gods. I wanted to know what it was like to not be terrified of your own mind. I didn't want to know that Gaea existed.

_Trust me!_ The pounding was harder, more forceful. Insisting that I listen, that I give myself over to Gaea. It was so tempting. Couldn't she had asked for anything else besides trust?

_We shall punish them for their treachery. _It didn't seem like anyone besides _me _was being punished for anything. Did they deserve to die? Did Gaea deserve to die?

Why did I have to be the one to decide? I was only one person, alone on the side of the road, trying to hitchhike three thousand miles across the country with the vague dream of finding memories. Of finding myself. Not of finding bodies, or killing the people that once inhabited them. Not of choosing between two sides I knew nothing about. Branches stretched towards me, brambly weeds hissing closer. I shrank back as much as I could while glued to the earth. Gaea hissed in my head and so did the forest, reaching closer, grasping at me. _Choose! _the world insisted.

_Or die._

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Just so you know, edits were made to Chapter One in conjunction with this. That's how it will be working from now on. With each new chapter, you also get an edited chapter. So be sure to check those out!**

**A quick note: Concrit is great. I love concrit! Reviews are what make the world go 'round or whatever. Telling me you hope my family will burn in a fire is _not _great. Doing it as an anon so I can't report you is even less so. I get that you may not like Mark. That does not translate to wishing death on me. You're forewarned, anon. Flames are not how you express your feelings towards a character or an author. I know I'm preaching to the choir with most of you, but now it's said. I don't suffer bullies.**

**On a lighter topic, I'll be starting a QOTC, or question of the chapter. Answer in a review, if you like! Also, I'm still open to having someone beta or read the chapters before they go out. The only requirement is that you are willing to use Google Docs and emails. I don't like the site's DocX system. **

**QOTC: What's your favorite moment of the story so far? **

**~Dreams**


End file.
